Amie ?
by Ad Vitam
Summary: Yukira Hideki entre à Tôô. Jeune génie des sciences, elle va faire la rencontre d'un certain Ryûga et de Light... Génie contre nouveau génie...De nouvelles amitiés se nouent ainsi que l'affaire Kira qui progresse... Mystérioux pooooooooow !
1. profils

**Amie ?**

_1__er__ profil : Yukira Hideki :_

Une silhouette bien dessinée ; des longs cheveux noires lisses qui lui tombent sur les reins avec élégance ; un regard profond, dessiné en amande ; une taille petite et fine ; des lèvres douces, charnues ; un corps bien proportionné, surtout au niveau de la poitrine ; un visage ovale et petit ; une voix agréable à l'écoute ; de jolis traits…

Yukira Hideki, arrivée 3éme à l'examen d'admission à l'université de Tôô, session 2004, a tout pour plaire…

Extérieurement, c'est une jolie fille bien élevée, un peu immature par certains côtés lorsqu'elle voit des gens qui lui plaise. Elle habite à trois arrêts de bus de l'université, avec son frère et ses parents. En apparence, elle a tout pour être heureuse…

Chaque matin, elle coiffe ses longues mèches en une queue de cheval serrée qui monte haut sur sa tête. Un trait de crayon sous ses yeux ténébreux, une touche de rouge sur ses lèvres pâles et elle est prête…

Elle a suivie une scolarité normale toute sa vie pour l'instant, ayant un certain penchant pour les matières qui demandent réflexion, telles que les sciences.

De plus, elle est très douée aux jeux d'échec.

Que dire encore sur cette jeune fille à l'étoffe géniale ???

Ah si, elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche…

_2__ème__ profil : Light (Raito) Yagami :_

L'intelligence machiavélique à l'état pure. Un visage d'ange pour tant de pensées sombres. Coupe mi-longue aux reflets roux, regard sérieux et mesuré, organisme athlétique ainsi que sans défaut, tenue toujours irréprochable ; on peut qualifier Light Yagami de « réussite de la société ».

Dotée d'un Q.I hors du commun, il est arrivé premier ex-æquo au examen d'admission de Tôô avec Ryûga Hideki (dont je reparlerai par la suite en tant que 3ème profil), dit L.

Nous avons de sérieuses raisons de penser que Light est Kira, le sérial killer mystérieux qui tue par des crises cardiaques sans touches ses victimes. Victimes qui se révèlent être criminels de grande engeance pour la plupart.

Personne de nos jours ne peut prétendre connaître Yagami sous toutes ses coutures.

Il souhaite devenir policier plus tard, ayant déjà aidé par le passé à résoudre quelques affaires.

Il a un excellent niveau au tennis, ayant fini inter-champion des collège en 1999 et 2000, abandonnant une carrière qui pouvait être prometteuse sous prétexte que ce n'était qu'un amusement.

Il a suivie une scolarité irréprochable, presque trop parfaite.

Il vit dans le Kantô, avec sa sœur, collégienne et ses parents, dont son père, chef de la police…

D'une mentalité assez froide, Light s'affiche peu avec des jeunes filles, mais nous répertorions qu'il a déjà eu plusieurs petites amies.

Calme en permanence, d'un sang-froid sans égal, l'étudiant de 18 ans semble cacher encore beaucoup de secrets.

_3__ème__ profil : Ryûga Hideki, dit L :_

Être étrange et sauvage, Ryûga, appelé plus communément Ryuzaki par la police japonaise et L par le monde entier, se révèle avoir bien plus de mystères que le jeune Yagami.

Disposant de la confiance de peu de personnes dans le services de police japonaise, L peut tout de même se vanter d'avoir joui quelques temps du contrôle du FBI.

Cernes noirs sous des yeux hagards, vêtu d'un éternel sweat blanc et d'un jean de la même couleur, cheveux noirs toujours en bataille, il possède une physionomie assez fragile qui lui donne un air faible, apeuré.

Ce qu'il n'est certainement pas en réalité…

Grand mangeur, il fréquente l'université de Tôô depuis la session 2004 où il est arrivé 1er ex aequo avec Light Yagami.

Elève sérieux, qui rate néanmoins certains cours, il est très intéressé par l'affaire Kira, ayant démontré auparavant sa grande maîtrise des enquêtes en tout genre.

Personne ne connaît son vrai nom…

Il vit dans des hôtels avec son bras-droit Watari

Amateur de friandises.

On ne peut exactement retracer son passé, sachant uniquement qu'il a vécu 5 ans en Angleterre.

Il a des capacités d'analyse exceptionnelles.

Doué au tennis…

Il a plusieurs manies, comme se promener pieds nus ou s'asseoir de manière très étrange, gardant ses genoux contre lui…

Et Maintenant Let's Go !!!

Auteur : Miss Inuzuka

Je rappelle que aucun des personnages de Death Note cités dans cette fanfic, à part Yukira, ne m'appartiennent… Ils sont uniquement à ce cher auteur, planqué au fin fond du Japon !!!

J'ai tirée cette fanfic d'un de mes délires au réveil .

Babye !!! Et bonne lecture…

Premier Pas :

-… Et nous félicitons Miss Yukira Hideki d'être arrivée troisième à cette session 2004 !

Dans le public qui remplissait la salle des cérémonies, la jeune fille appelée ne se fit pas remarquer. Même lorsque ses amies se mirent à la pousser :

- Enfin Yukiiiiiiiiiiiii, on savait que tu étais une tête, mais à ce point-là ?! Railla une des étudiantes avec humour

La principale concernée opta du chef, se tortillant assez gênée lorsque les regards se tournaient vers elle :

- Maïko, il ne faut pas le crier partout que c'est elle, sinon il va y avoir la même chose qu'à l'admission au collège ! Gronda gentiment une deuxième jeune fille en éclatant de rire

- C'est vrai qu'elle était arrivée première…

- Et elle s'est fait abordée chaque jour par tout les gars !

- Maïko, Rui, c'est une nouvelle année qui commence et je n'ai pas forcément envie qu'il m'arrive la même chose vous savez… Déclare lentement Yukira

Des applaudissements se déclenchèrent dans la foule, ce qui ne fit que plus rougir l'étudiante :

- Tu es la seule fille que je connaisse à ne pas avoir envie de se faire poursuivre par de jeunes et beaux garçons ! On est à Tôdai les filles ! Fini les crétins, c'est la belle vie maintenant ! S'écria la dénommée Maïko

- J'en étais sûre que tu étais venue avec nous pour te dénicher un copain. Ironisa Rui en secouant ses cheveux noirs sur ses épaules

- Chut, taisez-vous ! Ils vous faire l'annonce du premier ! Intima Yukira autoritairement

- Ah non, je n'ai pas envie de voir une autre grosse tête ! Protesta Maïko

Yukira se posa au bord de sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés en direction de l'estrade. En tant que troisième de la session, elle avait obtenue une place de premier choix et ne le regrettait absolument pas.

Bientôt, à l'annonce des noms « Light Yagami et Hideki Ryüga », deux garçons se levèrent pour monter directement sur la plate forme :

- Tiens, ils sont deux cette année et en plus, il y en a un qui a le même nom de famille que toi. Remarque Rui avec étonnement

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhht, tu vois bien que Yuki est hyper concentrée. Ironise Maïko en désignant du menton la jeune étudiante qui paraissait absorbée dans la contemplation des deux génis : l'un à l'air fatiguée, le regard souligné de grands cernes et le deuxième avec une expression assez prétentieuse. Les gens murmuraient bruyamment dans les rangs à leur apparition, perturbant la concentration de la demoiselle brune :

- Il ne me donne pas confiance ce Light. Souffla Yukira

- C'est clair qu'avec le niveau que tu as, tu pourras leur parler tout les jours.

- Light, il a la mine vachement sérieuse alors que Ryûga, il est peut-être atteint psychologiquement… Questionna Maïko

- A moins qu'il ne soit autiste. Continue la jeune fille aux cheveux courts

- Pas bête… Eh, Yuki, réveille-toi ! Fait la demoiselle en agitant sa main devant le visage de son amie

- Il est vraiment pas mal. Chuchota l'étudiante

- Qui ? Yagami ? C'est vrai mais je trouve qu'il…

- Non, Ryûga.

- Le mec à la tête de psychopathe ? S'offusqua Rui

- Au contraire… Je trouve qu'il est… troublant…

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avec suspicion :

- Je crois que Yukira a besoin d'aller prendre l'air. Déclara Maïko

En attendant, les deux garçons, une fois leur discours terminé, descendirent de l'estrade, retournant s'asseoir. Ils avaient prit une mine bien mystérieuse, qui fit sourire Yukira Hideki.

C'était loin de ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de coup de foudre mais elle se sentait étrange, excessivement bizarre depuis qu'elle avait aperçue la silhouette voûtée de Ryûga. Sa voix grave par ailleurs, légèrement hésitante, l'avait à peine fait frémir. Elle commençait déjà à comprendre comment ce garçon était parvenu premier de la session. Tout son être reflétait son intelligence. Oui, il n'était pas normal, cependant, c'est ce qui faisait sa force en quelque sorte.

Yagami, pour sa part, était trop droit, trop tout, c'est ce qui le rendait antipathique aux yeux de Yukira. Elle se disait qu'elle avait peut-être tort de juger uniquement sur les apparences mais le fait était là… Son regard montrait une trop grande vanité…

La jeune étudiante se redressa lentement à la fin de la cérémonie et elle sortit, accompagnée des deux autres filles.

En effet, c'était une nouvelle vie qui allait commencer dans cet endroit. L'architecture puissante des lieux, les salles soignées, tout plaisait à la demoiselle.

Alors qu'elle patientait dehors que sa mère vienne la chercher, Yukira aperçut Light et Ryûga ensembles.

Elle ne prétendait pas connaître le géni, malgré cela, son cerveau se mit à tourner à pleine vitesse : comment l'approcher ?

Elle serra doucement la hanse de son sac, s'appuyant contre le mur, pensive, les yeux à demi fermés, le vent envoyant ses longues mèches noires dans son visage fin.

Ils devaient être intéressants à rencontrer et Yukira ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde. Une confrontation...

Rui revint vers elle en courant, avec un large sourire :

- Yukira ! Je peux rentrer avec toi ? Je ne sais pas si mon père va venir ...

- Evidemment, Maman ne devrait pas tarder…

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Rien de spécial… Tu vois, personne n'est venu m'aborder pour mes résultats. En un sens, ça me soulage.

- Tsss, tu es un géni et tu fais la fine bouche ! Je pari que tu pensais à Ryûga !

- Il faut dire qu'il a son intérêt. J'aimerais bien avoir une conversation intelligente avec lui.

- Ah, moi je sens que c'est Light qui fait chambouler mon coeeeeeeeeeur !

L'étudiante passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, émettant un petit rire :

- Il ne doit pas être facile à approcher et avec ta petite tête…

- Ne sois pas si méchante Yukira ! Je ne suis arrivée que 64ème ! Et Maïko peu après moi d'ailleurs.

- Allons, ne te vexes pas si vite.

- Je ne suis pas vexée !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui !

- Alors super, ça tombe bien, je vois ma mère arriver.

Les jeunes filles s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture en riant, sûres de passer une bonne année.

_On se rencontrera Ryûga…_

A suivre


	2. premier jour

Deuxième pas :

Yukira bailla un grand coup, rampant hors de son lit, se débarrassant rapidement de la lourde couette. Elle se frotta les yeux, encore mal réveillée :

- Yukira. Tu vas être en retard pour ton premier cours ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est mal vu pour une étudiante de ton niveau ?

- Mamannnnnnn, c'est bon, je me lève ! Balbutie la jeune fille

S'assurant d'un coup d'œil que sa porte est bien fermée, elle se mit à enlever avec rapidité sa robe de nuit pour enfiler un débardeur.

Hier, la cérémonie de début d'année avait donnée carte blanche à la météo et c'était un beau soleil de printemps qui se levait aujourd'hui…

La jeune fille se vêtit par la suite d'une jupe courte plissée, peignant ses cheveux en une raie sage.

Depuis le jour d'avant, elle n'avait cessé de penser au géni Ryûga. Sur le moment, il lui avait paru d'une fragilité exemplaire, avec son petit côté à l'ouest. Il était indéniable qu'il lui plaisait…

Elle prit une veste en jean dans sa penderie, se couvrant au cas où le temps vire à l'orage. Souriante, Yukira se maquilla avec agilité, anoblissant ses traits fins.

Une fois ses préparatifs terminés, elle ouvrit largement la fenêtre de sa chambre pour découvrir à la lueur du soleil ses étagères bien rangées, son bureau prêt au travail du soir.

Elle soupira avant de se munir de son sac de cours, se ruant hors de ses appartements privés. Elle descendit à la cuisine claire, s'attablant devant une omelette qu'elle engloutit tandis que sa mère lui préparait son bentô :

- Kairi est déjà parti ? S'enquit-elle prudemment

- Oui. Yuki, je suis très fière de toi. C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pu en parler hier soir mais que tu sois entrée à Tôô est ma plus grande fierté.

- Maman, tu vas me faire rougir. On m'a déjà assez félicitée hier…

- C'est vraiment dommage que je n'ai pu assister à la cérémonie.

- Tu n'as rien raté je t'assure.

La mère, les cheveux soigneusement attachés en un chignon sévère, gratifia sa fille d'un joyeux sourire :

- Dépêche-toi maintenant, ou tu vas rater le bus et Maïko ne sera pas contente.

- Oui d'accord !

Yukira baissa les yeux humblement, ramassant son sac armée pour le glisser sur sa fine épaule. Rejetant ses cheveux sur son dos, elle sortit hors de la coquette maison où elle vivait, ne se retournant pas une fois. Elle revoyait en pensée son emploi du temps pour la journée, ne regrettant pas d'être passée du statut de brillante lycéenne à celui d'étudiante dans l'université la plus prestigieuse du japon.

Et comme d'habitude, elle traînait sur le chemin vers l'arrêt, saluant des voisins au passage.

Chacun connaissait la jeune fille pour son ouverture d'esprit mais si on étudiait son nom, on trouvait simplement « haine de la neige »(Yuki-Kira) et c'était en partie la vérité : elle était totalement frileuse et haïssait l'hiver.

Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet de ce chapitre…

Lorsqu'elle vit le bus la dépasser alors qu'elle cheminait tranquillement, sûre d'arriver à l'heure, Yukira étouffa un hoquet de stupeur, démarrant une course effrénée pour rattraper le véhicule.

Exaspéré, le chauffeur stoppa le moteur au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, laissant monter une jeune demoiselle hors d'haleine. Le remerciant, elle partit s'asseoir, les jambes tremblantes, au côté de Maîko qui riait, ne pouvant s'arrêter :

- Arriver en retard le premier jour Yuki, c'est ce qui aurait pu t'arriver de pire ! Nota-t-elle, son fou rire arrêté par la mine déprimée de son amie

- Je sais Maï, c'est pourquoi j'ai couru.

- N'empêche, tu aurai du voir ta tête, c'était hilarant ! Courir derrière un bus, tu me feras toujours rire Yukira.

- Arrête de te moquer. Je suis assez fatiguée comme ça !

- Qu'es qui te tracasse ?

- Une drôle d'impression…

Elle tourna le visage vers la fenêtre, regardant les maisons défiler avec un calme retrouvé, repoussant les mèches rebelles de ses yeux :

- Aujourd'hui est notre premier jour d'éstudiante !!! S'exclama Maïko avec enthousiasme

- Oui…

- Tu es moins joyeuse que d'habitude !

- Je n'y arrive pas trop là, à sourire. Il faut dire que je pense un peu à autre chose. Ca fait un moment que Kira n'a plus frappé.

- Encore sur cette affaire ?! Tu es d'un lugubre…

- Tu n'es pas curieuse de connaître son secret ? Je suis persuadée que c'est un géni du crime. Il doit être tellement génial… Déclara-t-elle avec un soupir

- Un meurtrier génial ? Tu rêves ma pauvre Yuki. C'est plutôt L qui est terrible.

- Mais si le mal disparaissait vraiment de ce monde, ce ne serait pas mieux ?

- Kira est un meurtrier je te rappelle !

- J'ai compris ce point de l'affaire. Mais il œuvre pour une bonne cause. L, par contre, a l'air totalement tordu.

- Tu ne l'as pas rencontré, donc tu n'en sais rien. A propos de rencontres, tu comptes leur parler aux deux têtes de Tôô ?

- Peut-être. Avoua Yukira en esquissant un doux sourire

- On a quoi en première heure ? Lança Maïko pour changer de sujet

La jeune fille sortit un cahier de son sac, le feuilletant de ses longs doigts avec attention :

- Psychologie…

- Aaaaaaaah, les études de loi, j'ai toujours adoré ça. Admet son amie en se laissant aller sur le siège

- Menteuse.

- Tu oses dire que je mens ? Bouhouhou, que je suis déçue…

- Tôdai Daigaku, université, prochain arrêt ! Prévient le conducteur

- Je rigolais Maïko… On descend là je crois.

- Tu crois bien, on est venus ici hier et tu ne t'en souviens pas. Dis-moi, comment es-tu arrivée troisième ici ?

- En plus, t'es jalouse

- Non, pas vrai, je m'interroge !

Les jeunes étudiantes se levèrent à l'arrêt du bus, entourés d'autres personnes. Elles descendirent les quelques marches de fer tandis que les yeux de Maï s'illuminaient devant l'architecture de Tôô :

- J'adore cette université. Déclara-t-elle

- Où est Rui ? Demanda Yukira

- Elle n'est pas en loi, elle est en littérature baka.

- Pfffff, bien sûr que je le savais.

Yuki recula de quelques pas pour mieux admirer la structure du portail, blanc et sculpté, autour duquel les fleurs de cerisiers voletaient. Soudain son dos rencontra une masse humaine qu'elle fit basculer vers l'arrière. Se retournant subitement, elle s'excusa, ne pensant pas en premier à distinguer qui elle avait offensé :

- Gomen nasaï ! S'empressa-t-elle

- T'es une boulette Yuki ! Se moqua son ami

- Cela ne fait rien. Fait la personne bousculée

La demoiselle leva les yeux, reconnaissant la silhouette voûtée de Ryûga, ainsi que ses cheveux à peine coiffés qui s'élevaient en pics vers le ciel. Il était vêtu de la même manière que le jour précédent : sweat blanc et jean immaculé. Il secoua son haut brièvement, plantant son regard amorphe sur la jeune fille confuse :

- Gomen ! Répéta-t-elle en s'inclinant

- Cela ne fait rien… Fait-il à son tour

- Ooooooooooooooooooh, mais tu es Ryûga Hideki ! S'écria Maïko avec un sourire sadique

Quelques étudiants se retournèrent à l'annonce du nom mais continuèrent leur route sans y prendre garde :

- Moi ? Sembla s'étonner le garçon

- Ouiiiiiiiii… Moi, c'est Maïko Ogawa et ma copine Yukira Hideki. Présenta-t-elle sans se gêner

- Ah. Alors tu es celle qui est arrivée troisième ?

- Oui…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre autre chose, Ryûga tourna la tête dans tout les sens avant d'appeler « Yagami ! ». Inclinant le visage dans la même direction, j'aperçus l'étudiant rentrer dans l'université. Lorsqu'il remarqua Ryûga, il haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de venir :

- A plus tard. Ajouta le garçon tout en se dirigeant vers l'autre géni

- Oui… a plus tard…

- Yukira ! Il n'a pas vraiment une tête de serial séductor. Que lui trouves-tu ? S'informa Maïko une fois qu'il eut disparut

- Mais je ne lui trouves rien ! On va être en retard, je te préviens Maï ! Dévia la jeune fille en se mettant à courir

S'esquivant, elle chercha du regard la salle de cours qui ne devait pas être bien loin. Mais Tôô était une université bien grande…

Pourtant, elles finirent par s'y retrouver, ouvrant la porte à la volée juste à temps pour le début.

Elle s'installèrent aux places et Yukira, posant son menton sur ses poings joints, promena un regard attentif sur l'ensemble de la salle.

Parfois, elle avait du mal à s'y faire, à se dire qu'elle était enfin étudiante. Elle prit dans son sac ses affaires, les plaçant devant elle pour mieux suivre :

- Haruno ?

- Présente !

- Heto ?

- Présent !

- Hideki ?

- Présente !

- Là !

Machinalement, elle pivota la tête vers le deuxième Hideki, s'apercevant sans surprise qu'il s'agissait de Ryûga :

- C'est le rendez-vous des têtes ! Yagami est là aussi ! Distingua Maïko

- Maï, je ne t'avais pas demandée de faire les présentations avec Ryûga.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ton genre…

- Le travail d'abords !

- Le reste à la fin… N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tu n'as pas tort sur ce point-là. C'est pourquoi je souhaite être discrète et réussir cette année…

- Tu vas te pourrir la santé très chère.

- Maïko, je n'ai pas envie de rire pour l'instant !

Gardant un silence butée, Yukira ne répondit à aucune des autres questions de son amie, prenant des notes tout le cours, ne laissant pas dévier ses yeux sur le frêle profil de Ryûga. Elle se devait de travailler avant de s'amuser, c'était la première des conditions pour garder un semblant de liberté. Et aussi intelligent qu'il soit, jamais elle ne se laissera distraire par l'étudiant qu'il est…

Maïko ne cessait de lui poser des demandes auxquelles elle s'efforçait de rester muette. Si elle prenait ce chemin dés le début de l'année, libre à elle mais qu'elle ne compte pas sur la jeune fille pour la suivre dans cette voie…

Tapotant de son crayon sur la table, attentive, la demoiselle ne remarqua pas les nombreux regards posés sur elle. Nombre d'élèves avait déjà entendu parler d'elle. Brillante et sympathique, chacun pensait qu'elle avait tout pour elle. C'était sûrement la vérité mais il manquait quelque chose à Yukira. Cet acharnement avec lequel elle suivait l'affaire de Kira lui avait enlevé un peu de sa candeur et tandis qu'elle écoutait le cours de psychologie, son front se plissa sous l'afflux de pensées.

Maïko s'ennuyait fermement et n'hésitait pas à le lui faire remarquer avec une fausse modestie, croisant les jambes sous la table.

Quand enfin, l'heure passée sonna, Yukira rangea prestement ses affaires :

- Rejoignons Rui. Elle doit nous attendre à l'heure qu'il est…

- Je l'appelle. Prévins la jeune femme en sortant son mobile

Préparant soigneusement son sac, Yukira observait la classe qui se vidait de ses occupants. Ryûga et Light Yagami semblaient être bons amis. Du moins en apparence…

Mordillant la gomme de son crayon, l'étudiante attendit patiemment que Maïko ait finit son appel :

- Elle nous attend au court de tennis. Nota-t-elle

- Soit…

Elles furent les dernières à sortir, ne se pressant pas. La prochaine heure devait avoir lieu uniquement après le déjeuner, elles avaient donc du temps devant elles. Avançant lentement, Yukira recoiffa ses longs cheveux :

- Elle va s'inscrire au tennis ?

- Je crois bien. Tu ne te souviens pas qu'elle en faisait au collège ? Elle avait même atteint un bon niveau. Aaah, c'était le bon vieux temps… Yuki, je voulais juste te taquiner mais tu démarres toujours au quart-de-tour.

- C'est un peu ma nature Maï…

- Eeeeeeeeeeeh, c'est toi qui es arrivée troisième ?

Yukira se retourna brutalement vers le garçon qui venait de l'aborder :

- Je suis Tamon, en 1ère année de cette session et avec les autres on t'admire vachement ! C'est pas comme avec les deux surdoués à belles gueules ! Déclama-t-il

- Je suis désolée mais Yukira et moi avons rendez-vous avec une amie. Prenez rendez-vous avec sa secrétaire. S'interposa Maïko en attrapant son amie par le bras

- Hum ? C'était amusant pourtant… S'attriste la concernée

- On te disait bien avec Rui que tu aurai droit à ton propre fan club !

- Tu es si jalouse que ça ?

- Pfff… N'importe quoi ! Aller, le court est proche.

Elles s'étonnèrent que les alentours du terrain soient remplis à craquer. Retrouver Rui fut difficilement accompli, cette dernière s'extasiait sur le match qui avait alors lieu :

- Ce sont Yagami et Hideki qui jouent !

- Très bien… Et après ?

- Venez voir !

Yukira s'approcha du grillage, les yeux écarquillés. Malgré son dos voûté, Ryûga jouait avec une agilité rare et Light n'était pas en reste. Portant une main à sa bouche, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier alors :

- Aller Ryûga !!!

**A suivre…**


	3. Révélation

Troisième pas :

« Set gagné par Light Yagami !!! »

- Dommage. Ton Ryûga a perdu. Annonça Maïko

- Son Ryûga ? S'étonna Rui

- Ils ont « fait connaissance » ce matin.

- Fait connaissance est un mot bien fort. Je l'ai juste bousculé et Maïko a fait les présentation. Expliqua Yukira avec un ton beaucoup plus triste

- Yuki a toujours eu un faible pour les intellos. Excusa Maï

- Dés le premier jour, c'est grave...

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre. Expliqua la jeune fille

L'étudiante brune s'approcha du terrain jusqu'à toucher le grillage, s'accrochant aux mailles serrées dans un cliquetis métallique, ne pouvant détacher le regard de Ryûga.

Les deux adversaires se serraient la main amicalement avant de quitter le court, sûrement pour aller boire un verre.

Alors, les spectateurs se mirent à déserter l'endroit, l'événement était terminé. Il faut dire que deux génies universitaires disputant un match de terrain, avec ce jeu, est assez impressionnant. L'échange a été pimenté, laissant le cœur de Yukira au bord de ses lèvres. Elle comprenait de moins en moins ce qui lui arrivait, s'entaillant les doigts avec le métal sans s'en rendre compte :

- Rui, tu as quoi après ?

- Japonais normalement, et vous ?

- Euh... Yuki ?

- Loi dans le monde. Répondit la jeune fille avec un ton de regret

Yagami et Hideki achevaient de disparaître et elle put de nouveau sourire, pivotant vers ses amies :

- Rui, tu sais quoi ? Yukira a un fan club ! La prévint Maï

- Encore ? Pauvre d'elle. Déjà au collège, à ce rythme là, elle en aura un chaque année. Se moqua la jeune femme

- C'est bien possible. Elle a tout pour elle : la beauté, l'intelligence, la grâce, c'est un géni en gros !

- Je ne crois jamais avoir désiré cela... Murmura l'étudiante en se décrochant du grillage

- Chacun désirerait ce que tu as. Rétorqua Rui

La japonaise plissa les yeux, les pupilles troubles :

- N'en parlons plus. On traîne depuis le collège ensemble, vous pouvez comprendre.

- Allons manger dans ce cas. Proposa Maïko

- J'ai repère le self. Il est à quelques bâtiments d'ici. Ce matin, en allant en cours, je l'ai trouvé. Et il paraît que c'est pas trop mauvais...

- N'oublions pas que nous sommes à Tôô !!!

- Tu ne t'en remettras jamais, hein Maï ?!

- Nooooooon mais c'est génial ! J'espère qu'il y a de la langouste au déjeuner.

- Qui sait ?

- Bon, j'ai faim. On y va les filles ?

- Evidemment.

- Oui...

- T'es toute timide depuis hier Yukira !

- Je trouve aussi. Remarqua Rui en attrapant la jeune fille par le bras

Elle la tira hors du terrain, inquiète pour son amie qui paraissait loin de la situation. Elle l'emmena directement à la cafétéria, poussant la porte du pied pour aller directement s'installer à une table au fond de la salle. Le self se distinguait des autres lieux par un haut plafond, des fenêtres larges, des murs immaculés, des banquettes bleues :

- Exceptionnellement, on va te chercher à manger avec Maï car tu n'as pas l'air bien. C'est la seule fois. Rajoute la jeune femme en s'éloignant vers les plateaux

Ruminant ses pensées, Yukira se mit à observer les étudiants, sortant son miroir pour se remaquiller brièvement. Ce qu'elle aperçut dans la surface lustrée, en arrière-plan, la surprit au plus haut point. Tournant lentement la tête vers la dernière table, elle sourit : Light Yagami et Ryûga, comme dans un rêve, étaient assis là, semblant parler de choses sérieuses. Ryûga était étrangement installé, serrant ses genoux contre lui tandis que Yagami buvait tranquillement une boisson :

_Les voir ou pas ???_

Yukira déglutit, cherchant du regard ses amies avant de se lever tranquillement, tremblante, le coeur battant. Elle n'avait jamais eu de vraie chance avec les garçons, même si elle avait son propre fan-club. Prenant son petit courage, elle fit le tour de la table pour se planter en face des garçons. Light leva ses yeux marrons, paraissant méfiant et Ryûga mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, le mordillant :

- Hum... Bonjour... Déclara-t-il

- Qui es-tu ? S'inquiéta Yagami

- Yukira Hideki, je suis arrivée troisième aux examens...

Light la mesura du regard, avec la prudence d'un félin aux aguets :

- Veux-tu te joindre à notre conversation ?

- Avec plaisir. Je suis contente de parler avec vous

Elle se posa à côté de Ryûga avec timidité :

- De quoi parliez-vous ?

- De l'affaire Kira...

- Vraiment ? Justement, je pensais depuis longtemps... non, ça va vous ennuyer.

- Tu peux parler Hideki. Je suis très intéressé par l'affaire Kira ; Déclara l'épouvantail

- Et bien, d'après mes études sur ce que je regarde à la télévision... Kira est un enfant aisé, manipulateur et il déteste perdre. Il doit aussi être jeune, autour de 18 ans et pas plus car il est encore assez candide pour croire que le monde peut être amélioré et c'est un signe de la perte de l'adolescence... Il vit dans le Kantô...

- Juste, juste... Approuva Ryûga en échangeant un regard avec Yagami

- Je fais de la psychologie.

- Comme nous. Précisa Light

- Oui...

- Il fallait que tu me montre une chose Ryûga, pour les papiers, mais si tu lui montrais aussi. Elle pourrait être utile à la cellule de crise.

Yukira les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre :

- Elle est arrivée 3ème dans la plus grande université du Japon... On ne risque pas grand chose...

Il ramassa alors sa cuillère, en suçotant l'extrémité en faisant mine de réfléchir :

- Yukira Hideki... Je vais te dire une chose mais sous une seule condition... Commença-t-il avec hésitation

- Oui ?

- Nous avons besoin de personnes intelligentes sur l'enquête de Kira, rejoints-nous...

-... Tu peux le croire. Rajouta Yagami avec un calme impressionnant

- Et l'autre info, c'est quoi ? Osa-t-elle à peine murmurer, frémissante

- L, c'est moi !

_A suivre..._


	4. Acceptée peutêtre

Quatrième pas :

_L'impression de ne pas valoir grand chose qui rôde en chacun de nous, je ne la connais pas. Et à présent, encore moins que jamais…  
Ryûga est L, j'ai du mal à assimiler cette information. Light et Ryûga sont les étudiants les plus intelligents de cette session à Tôô et ils me proposent à moi, alors que je suis à peine arrivée troisième, de faire partie de la cellule de crise de l'enquête Kira.  
Pourtant, j'ai encore du mal à y croire.  
J'ai abandonné mes amies pour aller voir les deux garçons. Cette discussion a été au-dessus de mes espérances. Comment croit me faire réagir Ryûga après cette révélation ? D'habitude, L est caché en permanence derrière un écran de télévision, derrière cette lettre « Hell », « Elle »… Je ne sais pas. Personnellement, je n'aurai jamais vu quelqu'un comme Ryûga être le plus grand détective du monde. Mais le fait qu'il soit arrivé premier à Tôô peut avoir sa fiabilité. Et Light alors ? Serait-il l'exact opposé de L dans ce cas-là ???_

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre. Le manque de preuves m'accable un peu mais… tu parle d'une vraie enquête ?

Ryûga porta son pouce à ses lèvres, le mordillant avec une expression absorbée :

- Il est clair que tu peux choisir de ne pas nous faire confiance. Seulement, Kira est le mal et nous nous devons de l'éradiquer. Tu es intelligente et nous avons besoin de toi ! Se répèta Yagami

- Et je ne dois révéler nul part que Ryûga est L, c'est cela ?

- Tu l'as compris seule ce point-là.

- Tu ne te fiche pas de moi Yagami ?

- Non Hideki. Nous avons même un Q.G spécial… Je n'en dirai pas plus…

Un sourire confiant se dessina sur les lèvres du génie et il remua le bout de sa cuillère dans sa tasse :

- Qu'avez-vous à montrer donc ? A finit par craquer la jeune fille

Plus loin, les deux étudiants Maïko et Rui, gloussèrent, se décidant à laisser leur amie faire ses preuves auprès des garçons.

Ryûga sortit de sa poche, toujours replié sur lui-même, une feuille et trois photos. Les photographies représentaient des lettres au contenu étrange tandis que le papier relatait une liste de douze personnes exactement aux noms plutôt américain. Il glissa le compte vers Yagami, laissant à Yukira les photos :

_« Le fait est que de toute façon, je vais être exécuté…Sais-tu ce qui m'attend ?Je vais être tué par celui qui m'appelle…Tu es le chasseur, je suis la proie…L'important est que tu existes Kira, je le sais… » ; « Que je veuille aller dans le paradis des Hommes, auprès de Dieu…Je n'ai pas peur de voir venir la mort… » et « Mange, mangeons !En cellule on ne mange pas, même pas des pommes…J'en ai marre…Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ?! » ainsi que « Et un jour dont on a peur qu'on le veuille ou non, il a raison, les mains se teintent de sang rouge ». Ces textes aux allures de testament ont l'air authentique. L'un parle de Kira comme s'il allait mourir. Un condamné ? Sachant que Kira ne s'en prend qu'aux criminels, cela devait être un prisonnier. C'est le même cas pour le troisième « en cellule » et le deuxième, s'il ressemble beaucoup aux deux premiers devraient être aussi celui d'un condamné. Ensuite, qu'ai-je à trouver dans ces textes ?Il est évident que ce ne sont pas des textes innocents dans leur contenu. Que se passe-t-il si je les prends suivant leur ordre de photographie, et le premier mot : « Le sais-tu L, que le dieu de la mort mange des pommes ?!Et qu'il a les mains rouges ». Cela ne veut rien dire ! Mais cela doit avoir un sens tout de même. Elles ont l'air authentiques…_

- Le sais-tu L, que le Dieu de la mort Mange des pommes ?! Et qu'il a les mains rouges. A-t-elle proposé, prenant goût au jeu

- Bonne réponse, et de ton côté Light ? Ce sont les noms des agents du FBI tués par Kira. Demanda Ryûga

- Kira n'a pas tué que des criminels ?

A l'écoute de la réponse de la jeune fille, Yagami sembla froncer brièvement les sourcils, plaquant devant lui la feuille sur laquelle étaient écrits les noms :

- Tu dis qu'ils ont reçu un dossier. Sans lui je ne peux rien déduire… Déclara-t-il lentement

- Ces papiers n'ont pas été rendus publiques, ce serait une erreur que d'en parler. Prévint L

- Je comprends.. Admit Yukira avec un pincement au cœur

Elle aurait bien aimé parler de l'affaire avec Maï et Rui car elle savait déjà à l'avance que si elle s'occupait de l'affaire, elle finirait pas s'éloigner d'elles. Et elle ne le souhaitait pas tellement :

- Yagami, il y a une chose dont nous reparlerons plus tard… Précisa Ryûga

Soudain son portable sonna, faisant sursauter l'étudiante. Le détective le prit du bout des doigts et l'ouvrit lestement, le collant à peine à son oreille :

- Pardon… Que se passe-t-il ?…

Le portable de Light se mit à sonner à son tour, émettant une musique légère. Plus sérieux, le garçon écouta la voix à l'autre bout du fil quelques instants, av ant d'échanger un regard surpris avec L :

- Yagami, ton père ! Commença ce dernier

- Il a eu une crise cardiaque…

- Yukira, nous devons te laisser mais on se voit demain !!!

- Ryûga, je…

- Pas de temps à perdre !

Les deux jeunes hommes sautèrent sur leurs pieds, abandonnant la demoiselle sur place :

_C'était trop beau…_

Elle soupira longuement, se levant pour aller régler les consommations…

**A suivre…**


	5. Déclaration

**Cinquième pas :**

Auteur : Miss Inuzuka

Genre : romantique avec un peu de mystère

Bon, cinquième chapitre en deux jours déjà. Je vous rappelle que Yukira (même si elle n'est pas terrible) m'appartient. J'écris pour mon seul plaisir et franchement ça me ferait plaisir de connaître votre avis... Pas dur, dur de savoir qui est mon préféré dans death Note : L the sexy candy

Enfin, voilà très chers et peu nombreux lecteurs... Je tâcherai de m'améliorer avec le temps pour vous offrir une meilleure qualité d'écriture (d'habitude je n'écris qu'au présent alors là j'ai un peu de mal --).

Babye, bonne lecture et je note que les pensées de Yukira sont en italique (je ne suis pas un génie alors qu'elle est censée en être un, c'est peut-être pas terrible son niveau, enfin... bonne lecture

**Amie or Ennemie ???**

Les mains de Yukira tripotèrent automatiquement la nappe soyeuse de la table, sous le regard inquiet de sa mère :

- Le dîner ne te plaît pas ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, je réfléchis juste... S'excusa la jeune fille en dévisageant son frère, assit en face d'elle

L'homme de 22 ans vivait encore chez ses parents, ressemblant fort à sa cadette par son visage fin, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs et ses yeux en permanence pensifs. Il remarqua tout de suite que sa sœur était troublée par un fait important :

- C'est si dure que ça Tôdai Daigaku ? Chercha-t-il à s'informer d'un ton doux, plongeant sa fourchette dans son assiette

- Si ce n'était que ça... Et puis, le niveau n'est pas bien élevé finalement...Bredouilla la jeune fille

- Alors où est le problème Yukira ? Continua sa mère en apportant une carafe d'eau

- Kairi, si jamais tu rencontrais quelqu'un que tu n'aurai jamais imaginé approcher, même dans ton imagination et que cette personne te propose un drôle de projet, que ferais-tu ?

- Je verrai d'abords si je peux faire confiance à cette personne, si ce qu'elle avance se tient et ensuite je réfléchirai à son idée. A ce propos, ça fait quoi d'être troisième à Tôdai ?

Méditative, la jeune fille cessa de s'occuper de la nappe de la table pour tenter de se concentrer sur le repas.

Ryûga n'arrêtera finalement pas de la surprendre... Et Light Yagami semble bien parti pour cacher lui aussi une part énorme de mystères.

Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que la première journée de cours était finie et elle pensait encore à ce qui s'était dit dans la cafétéria. Il était indéniable que l'histoire pouvait se révéler aussi bien fausse que vraie. Mais Ryûga, L, avait l'air sincère et finalement elle ne savait que conclure. Il ne correspondait pas au portrait qu'elle se faisait d'un limier célèbre, avec sa face lunatique, son regard hagard, sa coupe d'éventail. Par contre, Light faisait presque trop parfait, comme s'il jouait une pièce quelconque.

Et dire qu'ils lui avait proposée de rejoindre la cellule de crise de l'affaire Kira...

_Le sais-tu L, que le Dieu de la Mort mange des pommes ?! Et qu'il a les mains rouges. _

Cette phrase lui tournait sans arrêt dans la mémoire, la perturbant. Le Dieu de la mort, ça ne tient pas debout. Qu'a voulu dire Kira ?

Le père de famille n'était pas là pour le dîner, ayant dû rester plus que prévu au bureau des impôts où il avait son travail. C'est un brave homme, limite effacé, fier de ses enfants autant que sa femme. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient brillants tout les deux, Kairi travaillant déjà comme un excellent informaticien sans en faire trop. Il n'était pas allé à Tôô, s'en étant sorti dans une école de bon quartier et Yukira a suivi le mouvement, intelligente dés son plus jeune âge.

L'étudiante repoussa sa nourriture, se demandant si le père de Light allait bien. D'après ce qu'elle avait saisi des paroles des deux garçons, il avait eu une crise cardiaque. Connaissant à peine Yagami, elle espérait quand même que son patriarche s'en sortirait :

- Yuki, tu n'es vraiment plus pareille depuis hier... Indiqua Kairi en souriant

- Ce n'est pas un compliment frangin. Mais je le prends comme tel. Peut-être ai-je déjà mûri...

- Si je te dis que tu fais plus lunatique, tu me réponds quoi ?

- Que tu vas te prendre ma serviette à la figure !

Associant le geste à la parole, elle prit son essuie-mains rose et l'envoya à la face de son frère avec force, une moue malicieuse sur ses lèvres pâles :

- Les enfants, ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer ! Gronda la mère en débarrassant la table

Kairi retira le tissu de sa tête, le renvoyant à sa cadette :

- J'ai un travail à terminer pour demain m'man, j'vais prendre un petit truc à grignoter dans ma chambre.

- Bien sûr mon trésor, prend donc un fruit. Le cajola la femme

- Je vais aussi dans ma chambre. Trancha Yukira en se redressant

Sans attendre de réponse, elle remonta les escaliers, laissant son assiette sur la table. Elle avait envie de parler à quelqu'un de son expérience, mais qui la croirait ? Et Ryûga lui avait indiqué de se taire...

Elle s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre, se laissant glisser contre sa porte, sa tête entre ses mains. Elle éteignit la lumière, écoutant le nouveau silence. Pour une fois, Kairi n'avait pas mit la musique à fond dans la chambre d'à côté, laissant une certaine place pour la nuit. Yukira s'installa en tailleur, s'assoupissant gracieusement...

_Dans les jours qui suivirent :_

Le quotidien suivit son cours... Yukira allait en cours avec Maïko, se rendant à peine compte qu'une distance s'installait entre elles depuis que l'étudiante fréquentait les génies de l'université.

A présent, à chaque inter-cours, de jeunes hommes interpellaient la fille, passant un moment avec elle, même si elle privilégiait son déjeuner pour rester avec Light et Ryûga. Enfin Ryûga seul plutôt. Car Light partait souvent voir ailleurs, traînant avec des étudiantes brillantes.

Yukira et L échangeaient de grandes théories de haut niveau et la demoiselle se reconnaissait en cet être qui ne changeait jamais, restant immuable, toujours habillé de la même sorte et pourtant si fragile. Sans qu'il ne lui raconte son passé, elle se mit à l'apprécier de plus en plus, prenant l'habitude de lui apporter un bonbon chaque matin. Elle apprenait à l'admirer et il méritait réellement sa place de jeune premier...

Il lui narra ses enquêtes, elle lui raconta sa vie auquel il semblait donner un intérêt.

Au jour le jour, elle travaillait comme d'habitude. Conversant le soir avec Kairi, elle apprenait tant de choses...

L'enquête Kira avançait mais elle n'était jamais allée au Q.G de la police et il semblait que les autres ne connaissaient pas son existence. Pourtant, elle se plaisait à imaginer parfois qu'elle était un agent infiltré à l'extérieur, devant se renseigner sur le meurtrier. Et étrangement, elle commençait à porter ses soupçons sur Light...

Hors, bientôt il apparut qu'il y avait un deuxième Kira. Yukira ne savait quoi en penser, n'osant s'ouvrir à L de peur qu'il ne la prenne pour une imbécile. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère mais il est tellement lunatique qu'il est impossible de prévoir à l'avance ce qu'il pense.

Plus jamais les deux génies ne jouèrent au tennis...

Souvent Ryûga manquait des cours et la jeune étudiante se sentait triste, lui apparaissant peu à peu que le garçon s'était intégré de lui-même à sa vie. Et il lui fallut encore peu de temps pour comprendre qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Chacun remarquait qu'elle était réellement devenue taciturne, parlant beaucoup moins souvent... C'était peut-être leur influence, ne pas parler pour ne rien dire.

L'affaire des cassettes de Sakura Tv avait fait grand bruit et Yukira n'osait pas s'ouvrir de ses sentiments à L, se disant qu'il avait bien plus important.

Il la dévisageait toujours de son air perdu, avec ses éternels cernes sous les yeux, comme ils allaient de temps à autre boire un thé ensemble pour mieux cogiter.

L'affaire Kira prenait vraiment forme : il y en avait un deuxième, une femme pensait Yukira. Car il semblait obéir aveuglément au premier et il n'y a qu'une femelle pour faire cela...L'étudiante en était sûre...

Seulement, parallèlement à tout cela, elle avait très envie de dire à L ce qu'elle pensait de lui, saisissant l'occasion un jour où Light était parti ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas quel était le type de fille du géni, ni même s'il s'intéresserait à elle, mais elle avait envie de tenter, se jurant de ne plus rien lui dire s'il la rejetait. Pour elle, il était resté pareil depuis le début de l'année. Un jour d'été, elle se vêtit d'un débardeur et d'une jupe, se rendant vers lui avec timidité :

- Ryûga, j'aimerai te parler d'une chose très importante à mes yeux... Souffla-t-elle

- Je te suis... Déclara-t-il en traînant des pieds dans ses baskets non lacées

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc proche d'un cerisier et Yukira sentit sa gorge se serrer en observant la mine fatiguée du garçon. Elle repoussa derrière son oreille une mèche rebelle, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec habitude. Le jeune homme engouffra dans sa bouche une friandise, sous le regard atterré de la demoiselle. Comment faire une déclaration à un homme qui paraît à ce point innocent ? Et depuis quand était-elle si persuadée qu'il était L ? Elle inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer, croisant ses mains sur ses cuisses fermes :

- ???

- Ryûga... Je... Je…

Elle toussota doucement pour s'éclaircir la voix. Les étudiants de Tôdai vaguaient autour d'eux à leurs occupations, sans leur prêter d'attention. Le soleil brillait. Tout irait bien normalement… Normalement :

- Je t'aime Ryûga… Avoua-t-elle en rougissant

-…

Il porta son pouce à sa bouche, le mordillant :

- Je suis flatté Yukira. Moi aussi…( bon, il ne sera jamais vraiment comme cela ds le manga mais c'est pas interdit de rêver )

- tu… Tu acceptes qu'on se fréquente ?

- Oui, cela nous fera toujours une bonne couverture…

- Je veux dire, pour de vrai…

Vainquant sa timidité, elle s'approcha de L, dans la même position, ses genoux contre lui, tendant ses lèvres vers les siennes avec élégance. Elle s'attendait presque qu'il ne se joigne pas au baiser lorsque une sensation de fraîcheur l'assaillit. Elle osa à peine ouvrir les yeux, savourant son premier baiser avec les détective, ne portant pas ses mains au cou tendre pour l'enlacer. Elle était bien avec lui. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais douces, souples au touche. Avec bonheur, Yukira recula la tête, gênée. Les doigts fins de L se posèrent sur ses épaules et il l'attira contre lui avec une force qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée, repartant pour un nouveau baiser affectueux :

- Je t'aime L… Redit la jeune fille

-…

- Couverture ou pas, je t'aime.. Se répéta-t-elle

- Si tu es heureuse…

Il prit un nouveau bonbon et le glissa dans sa bouche, souriant de manière adorable à l'étudiante :

- Je crois bien que la petite amie de Light est le deuxième Kira… Avoua-t-il brusquement

- Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler ?

- Light est méfiant, très méfiant… Et bon acteur…

- Il ne te ressemble pas…

- Pourquoi devrait-il me ressembler ?

- Vous êtes deux génies.

- Hum… Un jour, tu viendras au Q.G ;

Le visage de Yukira s'illumina d'un sourire rayonnant et elle embrassa une nouvelle fois Ryûga :

- Je suis si heureuse !

- Bien… Je vais partir vois Light rapidement…

Il se leva, secouant son sweat et d'un pas nonchalant, partit vers un autre banc, laissant la jeune fille pensive…

**A suivre…**


	6. tristesse

**Sixième pas :**

_Je le connais peu mais qu'il ait cru bon de pouvoir me confier sa vraie identité prouve qu'il m'accorde une partie de sa confiance… Je l'aime…Je désire L et qu'il ait répondu à mes sentiments me comble de bonheur._

_Je ne sais rien de son passé, je ne peux que reconnaître ses capacités d'analyse hors du commun. Pour le reste, ne me manipule-t-il pas ? Après tout, je l'aime et je ne sais pas pourquoi… Tout ce que je crois connaître, c'est que je le désire à la folie… M'apparaît que c'est depuis le jour de la cérémonie que c'est ainsi. J'ai aussi appris à approcher Light mais il ne m'inspire pas vraiment de l'amitié. Il y a toujours cette froideur omniprésente dans son regard, cette vanité hideuse…_

_3 mois qu'on se connaît environs, 3 mois que ma vie n'est plus ce qu'elle était. J'ai appris à réfléchir, utilisant mon cerveau intelligemment, écoutant Kairi pour ses bons conseils._

_Maintenant que je suis avec Ryûga, je me sens plus effacée car je pense que quoi que je fasse, son cœur, son esprit, sera uniquement sur l'affaire Kira. Il s'en est prit de passion ces derniers temps… Surtout depuis l'arrestation de Misa Amane, la petite amie de Light. Et là, j'ai encore moins vu Ryûga._

_Je me vois pleurer à présent. Trois jours que je ne l'ai pas aperçu, ni lui, ni Yagami…_

_Mes larmes coulent. Je me mens à moi-même en restant avec lui. Il m'a appâté, et pourtant je ne peux le quitter… Forcément, c'est moi qui en souffrirais, pas lui. Non, pas lui…_

_L a une apparence si innocente, si candide et attendrissante. On ne peut s'attendre à trouver le grand détective dessous. Il paraît si fragile, comme quoi il ne faut se fier aux apparences._

_En lui parlant, je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui. Il dit ressentir quelque chose mais n'est-ce pas pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un de proche à lui ?_

_Light, laisse le cœur de Ryûga tranquille je t'en prie !_

- Yukira, à quoi penses-tu ?

- Au fait que Ryûga est encore absent Maïko…

- Depuis qu'il est devenu ton petit ami, j'ai l'impression que tu ne dors plus Yuki.

- Possible, je suis tellement inquiète.

- Ah, c'est le grand amûûûr entre vous deux. S'exclama l'étudiante en notant rapidement un mot dans son calepin de cours

- Pas encore… Il est très occupé…

- Déprimes pas ! Il reviendra ton Ryûga !

- J'ai certains doutes là-dessus… Souffla la jeune fille, essayant de se concentrer sur le professeur

Trois jours qu'elle s'est aperçue de son absence, trois jours que Light aussi a disparu… Et cela fait encore peu de temps que L disait vouloir interroger Misa. L'avait-il fait ?

Yukira essuya discrètement une larme qui coulait le long de son menton. Maïko ne devait pas savoir…

Joignant ses poings, elle posa son visage dessus. Ryûga ne quittait pas ses pensées. Il la rendrait malade à force mais elle ne pouvait oublier son expression livide. Il lui manquait déjà, la preuve…

Elle détourna le regard, ne tenant pas à croiser celui de son amie. Elle avait envie de l'appeler.

Il n'a jamais été très attentionné dans ses affections, ni trop chaleureux, ni trop froid et elle avait peur d'être une charge pour lui.

_Mais ce n'est pas son caractère._ Pensa-t-elle, s'arrachant un sourire amer

Elle voyait bien comment il agissait vis-à-vis de Light et cela lui déchirait le cœur. Elle aurait aimé être la seule qu'il regarderait. En oubliant qu'il était célèbre sûrement…

Elle étouffa un sanglot convulsif dans sa gorge, espérant la fin du cours avec une impatience mesurée. Il lui avait donné son numéro de portable, ne lui disant d'appeler qu'en cas de problème. Guidée tout sa vie par ses sentiments plutôt que par son haut Q.I, Yukira voulait pourtant avoir de ses nouvelles.

Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, écoutant d'une oreille distraire le monologue lassant du professeur. En réalité, elle ne voulait voir les deux places vides… Tristement abandonnées… Une intuition lugubre lui disait qu'ils étaient ensembles… A cet instant, elle ne pouvait que haïr Light Yagami…

La fin du cours fut un soulagement pour elle, arrivée bien plus vite que prévu :

- Maï, je vais au toilettes !!

Elle se redressa avec brusquerie, rassemblant ses affaires pour se précipiter hors de la salle :

- Qu'est devenue Yukira ? S'inquiéta tout bas son amie

L'étudiante haussa les épaules, repérant son amie fuir le contact de son fan-club dans la classe large. Depuis le début, ils n'avaient abandonné. Même quand ils avaient appris sa liaison avec le génie…

Maïko s'alarmait énormément pour la jeune fille. Elle l'avait poussée à tomber amoureuse mais le changement soudain de la demoiselle l'apeurait grandement : où était passée Yukira Hideki ? Avant, c'était une fille, femme, ouverte, toujours souriante. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était en couple, Maï avait remarqué l'étrangeté de son comportement. Souvent, elle était inquiété par Ryûga. Il était autant devenue sa plus grande phobie que son plus grand bonheur…

- Elle souffre. Susurra la demoiselle

Dans les toilettes de Tôô (et c'est toujours aussi classe)

Yukira sortit fébrilement son portable de son sqc à mqin, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle chercha nerveusement le numéro de Ryûga avant de l'appeler.

La tonalité sonna plusieurs fois lorsque le jeune homme se décida enfin à répondre, la fille l'imaginant facilement assit à grignoter un biscuit :

- Yukira ???! Un problème ?

- J'ai envie de te voir… Haleta-t-elle, ses yeux se remplissant de sanglots qu'elle laissa échapper sur ses joues

-…

- Ryûga, je t'en prie… S'il te plaît !

- Je suis désolé mais je suis occupé en ce moment…

La demoiselle redoubla de pleurs, laissant les larmes dévaler l'arrête de son nez droit , hoquetant :

- Tu as accepté qu'on se fréquente, seulement, tu n'es jamais là pour moi ! Quand on était pas ensemble, tu étais bien plus présent !

- Yukira, tu dois comprendre que j'ai mes obligations en tant que L, il y a du nouveau sur l'affaire Kira.

- Je m'en fiche ! Ce n'est pas de L dont je suis tombée amoureuse, mais de Ryûga ! Je sais que ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, vraiment c'est lui que j'aime…

- Hum… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… A plus tard, je te rappelle.

- Oui…

Elle passa une manche de sa veste sur son visage une fois que L eut raccroché. Elle se sentait tellement faible, à pleurer seule dans les toilettes…

Je t'aime L… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… 

Elle entoura de son bras ses genoux, les ramenant contre elle pour se recroqueviller contre la porte. Il avait autre chose à faire et l'utilisait… Les larmes revinrent dans son regard et elle renifla, essayant de se relever sans tituber. Depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, le désir la consommait, la dévorait sans rien laisser. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser, tout passait par lui.

Elle ferma lentement les paupière, remettant son portable dans son sac. Son cœur cognait durement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait mal ; si mal…

Se décidant à agir au bout de dix minutes de silence, elle se releva, allant rincer son visage sous l'eau fraîche du robinet.

Ryûga était du genre à tenir ses promesses. Il rappellera c'est sûr… Elle souhaitait y croire, ce n'était pas dans le caractère du limier d'oublier, même quelque chose comme ça.

Elle s'en voulait d'être si dérangeante pour lui, sortant lentement des toilettes, la gorge serrée, les yeux rouges.

Cheminant longuement dans les couloirs, elle pensa à joindre Rui ou Maïko qui devaient se faire du souci.

L'étudiante passa une main dans ses longs cheveux ébouriffés par la climatisation, se mordillant les lèvres.

Elle fit quelques pas prudents, débouchant sur le terrain du campus avec force tristesse :

- Yukira !

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la voix et apercevant Ryûga sortir d'une voiture en panique, de nouveau ses yeux dégoulinèrent de larmes. Il marcha vers elle avec sûreté et la serra contre lui :

- Je suis désolé…

Elle respira l'odeur de son sweat, cachant son regard dans le tissu blanc, crispant ses poings sur les épaules fines. Elle leva le menton et l'embrassa avec langueur, se désespérant intérieurement. Les mains de L, si frêles, se posèrent sur ses hanches et il répondit au baiser :

- Ryûga ou L… Emmène-moi aujourd'hui ! Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse… Supplia bassement Yukira

- Et tes cours ?

- Je peux bien rater une journée, surtout en voyant ce que toi tu rates !

Il eut un pauvre sourire, se détachant d'elle :

- Soit… Allons au Q.G mais ne sois pas surprise de ce que tu y verras…

- Promis ! Ne me laisse plus seule, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

- Tu auras juste à garder le secret…

- Tu me prends pour qui baka ? Je sais tenir ma langue ! Répliqua-t-elle

- bien, allons-y alors…

Il la lâcha, traînant vers sa limousine privée, qui démontrait sa célébrité. Le regard médusé des autres étudiants fit sourire Yukira alors qu'elle montait dans le véhicule, refermant la porte sur elle…

Les vitres teintées de noir empêchaient de voir à l'extérieur et Ryûga restait mystérieusement mystérieux, assit comme à l'habitude :

- Hum…

Bien heureusement, le trajet ne fut pas long et bientôt, la jeune fille descendit de voiture, ayant apprécié le cuir moelleux.

Ils se trouvaient devant un grand hôtel luxueux et coûteux du centre de Tokyo. Ce qui faillit décrocher la mâchoire de la demoiselle. Il avait vraiment les moyens !

L'accompagnant, elle pénétra dans le bâtiment dans une semi-somnolence. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir grand chose mais l'habitat du garçon l'intéressait fortement…

- Watari…

Intimidée, elle entra alors dans ce qui était le lieu de vie du détective : gâteaux sur toutes les tables, écrans de tv, fauteuils de marque…

Elle se blottit contre lui à peine à l'intérieur de la chambre d'hôtel, sentant sur elle son regard cerné et inquisiteur. Les courtes mèches en bataille lui tombaient comme d'habitude dans le cou et elle l'embrassa tendrement, savourant ses lèvres :

- Pas de commentaire ?

- Non, non… Merci baka…

Il l'attira doucement vers le canapé, basculant tout deux dessus, la jeune fille sous le corps masculin. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les yeux, terriblement hagards et fatigués. Les longs cheveux de la demoiselle effleuraient à peine son visage, touchant le sol. Elle agrippa le dos du garçon de ses doigts, redressant sa tête pour lui offrir ses lèvres fermes qu'il prit avec délicatesse. Promenant ses mains sur la colonne vertébrale voûtée, elle finit par les enfouir dans les mèches ébouriffées (copain de cheveux avec sasuke-kun) passionnément, le bas-ventre enflammé. Leurs lèvres se mêlèrent à nouveau et elle se serra contre lui, dégustant sa présence. Il descendit ses propres poings frêles sur l'organisme vigoureux de la jeune femme, frôlant sa poitrine à travers le tissu, le dos courbé, sentant une envie longtemps oubliée se réveiller. Il la désirait à son tour, faisant passer pour la première fois une femme avant son travail. Ses doigts agiles débouclèrent la ceinture du jean de la fille en un instant, tandis qu'il l'embrassait toujours fougueusement.

Mais il réfléchissait toujours à l'affaire… Sans que la demoiselle ne s'en rende compte…

Par la suite, il glissa ses mains sous le haut de Yukira, cajolant sa peau de pêche longuement, évitant ses seins pour la faire languir. Ils avaient tout leur temps…

Elle gémit doucement, pressant son bassin contre le sien tandis qu'elle relevait l'éternel sweat blanc pour à son tour prendre possession de la chaire livide. Elle mit ses genoux entre les jambes masculines avec provocation, jouant avec sa langue en un joyeux ballet.

Il ouvrit son chemisier, dévoilant le soutien-gorge de dentelle blanche, brisant le baiser pour étendre sa bouche sur le cou tendre, goûtant à la peau soyeuse. Elle le bloqua contre elle, l'empêchant de se décoller pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses cheveux d'épouvantail avant de le relâcher pour qu'il continue sa délicieuse torture.

Les mains pâles passaient sur l'abdomen tendu de la jeune fille, repoussant les longues mèches de son corps.

S'apprêtant à descendre, Ryûga revint aux lèvres tendres de la demoiselle, s'installant plus confortablement sur le canapé.

L'enquête attendra…

Il s'apprêtait à passer son poing libre dans le jean de l'étudiante lorsque…

- Hum, hum… L… J'ai apporté Light Yagami.

Le jeune homme tourna violemment la tête, prit en flagrant délit par Watari et le prisonnier qui ricanait dans son coin. Yukira sa mit à rougir, s'empressant de refermer son chemisier et sa ceinture, tentant de se redresser :

- Et bien, on t'a dérangé cher ami… Ironisa Light en avisant le spectacle

- Où est Misa Amane ? Coupa sans brutalité Ryûga

- A l'endroit où vous l'avez mis l'autre jour.

- Soit… Yukira, voici le Q.G de la police japonaise.

Il se releva pour faire un peu de marche dans la chambre, replaçant correctement les plis de son sweat :

- Vraiment ?

- S'il te le dit. Introduisit Light

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Suspecté d'être le premier Kira… J'ai été enfermé avec ma volonté et je ne comptes pas revenir à l'université de si tôt…

- Mais tu es Kira ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Les probabilités sont de 2 pour cent. Intervient L

- Et c'est assez pour le condamner ? S'inquiéta Yukira en achevant de remettre ses vêtements en ordre

- Oui…

A suuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiivre… 


	7. Suki

**Septième pas :**

- Light est condamné ?

- Condamné est un mot bien fort. Il a demandé de lui-même à être enfermé, afin que mes soupçons s'évanouissent.

Le regard de L passa interminablement sur Light. Les mains du jeune homme étaient attachées dans son dos et il montrait un sang froid impressionnant pour la situation. Donc trois jours qu'il était ici. Yukira ne q'était pas trompée dans ses intuitions : ils étaient ensembles.

Elle porta ses poings à son chemisier, regardant timidement Watari. Le vieil homme ne correspondait pas non plus à l'effet donné auparavant. A la télévision, autant L que son serviteur, faisaient impressionnants et écrasants de supériorité, sans même avoir vu leurs visages. Alors qu'à présent, ils paraissaient bien plus effacés.

La jeune fille ne parvenait à mettre ses pensées en ordre, tout se mélangeait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un écran allumé dans le dos de Ryûga. Elle chercha à distinguer la silhouette qui y évoluait à peine, attachée à quelque chose. Un micro était posé juste devant le moniteur, permettant d'entendre et d'écouter :

- Misa Amane… Nomma Ryûga en repérant la direction de son regard

- Elle aussi vous l'avez arrêtée ?

- Oui…

- C'est vraiment… Sur quoi fonds-tu tes doutes ?

- Le deuxième Kira est fortement attaché au premier, de plus, certaines preuves font que Amano est tout naturellement désignée.

- Ryuzaaki… Commença Light

- Ryuzaaki ??? S'étonna la demoiselle en s'approchant du détective

- Un de mes autres noms…

- Je me doutais que Ryûga n'était pas ton vrai nom mais… Comment je dois t'appeler maintenant ?

- Ryûga tout simplement…

Elle s'accrocha un instant à la manche du garçon, les yeux baissés. Puis, elle se dirigea sans grandement se gêner, vers le moniteur. Elle avança sa bouche vers le micro, appuyant sur un bouton au hasard :

- Misa… Je m'appelle Yukira. Je ne te demande pas de m'écouter sans rien dire mais j'aimerai te poser quelques questions, de femme à femme. Aimes-tu Light Yagami, le désires-tu de toute ton âme ?

- Une stalker féminine ? Oui, bien sûr que j'aime Light, c'est mon petit ami ! S'écria la prisonnière en secouant la tête

- Serais-tu prête à reconnaître tes crimes si sa vie était en danger ?

- Oui… Mais laissez-moi le voir, laissez-moi sortir ! Je savais que j'avais aussi du succès parmi le public féminin, mais à ce point-là. S'il vous plaîîît !

- …

Yukira repoussa le bouton d'activité du moniteur, s'en détachant pour se tourner vers L, Light qui n'avait pas bougé et Watari qui tenait le jeune homme :

- La cellule de crise de l'enquête Kira, je voyais ça plus… professionnel. Selon moi, le premier Kira est un homme, le deuxième est une femme. Car la vidéo passée sur la Sakura Tv était d'une qualité médiocre et la voix de tonalité plutôt féminine, même déformée. Psychologiquement, le deuxième Kira obéit aveuglément au premier mais il est d'une intelligence nettement inférieure et a besoin de se faire guider par lui car il est son idole, son idéal. Un monde meilleur… C'est ce genre de relation qu'a un couple, l'un guide l'autre. Aussi le couple Kira peut bien être composé d'un maître et son disciple, ou d'un lien très fort, tel que l'amour. J'ai du mal à m'expliquer sans voir plus de preuves mais je pense par l'occasion que Misa Amane est bien le deuxième Kira.

Light la dévisagea avec stupeur et L laissa échapper un sourire. Elle lui sera bien utile cette jeune fille :

- Emmenez-le à sa cellule je vous en prie… Finit-il par demander à Watari-

- D'accord L…

Yagami baissa les bras, se laissant aller aux bras de son tortionnaire tandis que celui-ci le faisait sortir. Ryûga suivit la manœuvre du regard, jusqu'au moment où la porte claqua sur le suspect. Le détective glissa ses mains dans ses poches, pivotant son visage pâle vers Yukira :

- Excellente analyse…

- Merci, je ne veux pas être inutile. Je ne veux surtout pas être comme Misa !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne la connais pas personnellement mais elle semble vouer une confiance aveugle en Light alors que lui ne semble pas particulièrement chaud. Pendant que je parlais avec Misa, il n'a pas cillé, même quand elle a dit qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Il aurait pu lui donner une réponse en retour, seulement, il n'a rien fait. Les amoureux prennent des risques l'un pour l'autre et il est resté inactif. Il l'utilise c'est sûr…

Elle fixa amèrement son partenaire, se rendant compte qu'il était exactement pareil que Light : distant. Il lui avait fait des avances, mais c'était peut-être pour mieux se l'attacher. Elle voyait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas une confiance illimitée en lui, qu'elle aurait du mal à l'avenir à le croire. Il était sûrement fiable en tant que détective, pourtant en être humain… Leurs nombreuses conversations lui revinrent en mémoire et elle eut honte d'avoir douté de lui :

- Gomen Ryûga ou Ryuzaaki… S'excusa-t-elle

Il ramassa sur l'une des tables une sucette, la mettant dans sa bouche avec fermeté :

- On en peut avoir confiance en personne sur cette Terre Yukira. C'est bie que tu t'en sois rendue compte…

- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Et Watari alors ?

- Personne ne connaît mon vrai nom…

- Ce n'est pas la question ! Connaître le nom de quelqu'un est pour toi une preuve de confiance ?

- Oui…

- Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

- Je te l'ai dis, on ne peut avoir confiance en personne…

Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, elle se mit à pleurer, les larmes tâchant le col de son chemisier. Pourquoi devait-il être si dur ?

En la voyant réagir de la sorte, le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Un calcul faussé était en train de s'exécuter. S'il laissait ses sentiments s'en mêler, comme tout à l'heure, se précipitant dans sa voiture, ils ne seraient jamais heureux. Et il perdrait face à Light, enfin Kira, qui lui ne s'en remet pas totalement à Misa Amane. Il suçota tranquillement son bonbon, savourant le goût citron, qui faisait parti de ses préférés. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime : comment se l'attacher de manière durable sans faire intervenir ses scrupules à lui ? Il devait bien avouer qu'au début de leur relation, il avait vu l'intérêt que pouvait présenter la petiote, exactement comme Light avec Amane. Mais à présent, la voir pleurer devant lui, le déchirait. Il laissa tomber sa sucette à terre, s'approchant de la jeune fille pour la prendre entre ses bras. Ses bras fins enlacèrent la taille de guêpe, posant son menton sur le sommet du crâne féminin :

- Ne pleure pas…

- Ryûga, je ne peux pas te faire confiance dans ces conditions. Malgré tout, je ne peux que t'aimer ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Je ne veux pas devenir comme Misa ! Sanglota-t-elle, levant les yeux pour observer le limier

- Je crois bien que je vais vraiment t'aimer… Souffla-t-il bas pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas

- Quoi ? Misa a raison, tu es un pervers !

- Moi un pervers ?

- Oui !

- Si tu veux…

Il laissa filtrer un mince sourire sur ses lèvres, ses longs doigts redressant le menton têtu de la jeune fille. Apercevant son regard humide et baigné de larmes, il détourna les yeux avec un mutisme oppressant. Elle se haussa sur les petits talons de ses chaussures, l'embrassant doucement :

- Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus, à chaque fois que je t'embrasse, j'oublie toutes mes rancoeurs contre toi.

- Yukira…

A cet instant, il la trouvait terriblement puérile, mais aussi si attirante. Elle était intelligente, guidée par ses sentiments comme chaque femme, et si idiote quand elle était amoureuse. Elle disait ne plus avoir confiance en lui et pourtant…

Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un nouveau baiser enflammé :

- Yukira… Répéta-t-il

Il ne comprenait plus la raison de ces larmes translucides. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi un mois auparavant Light était venu lui parler pour lui recommander de garder l'œil sur elle. Avec cet air attendrissant, elle pouvait mener chaque homme au suicide et L sentait sa présence s'installer dans son cerveau, l'empêchant de continuer sa réflexion. Elle avait un pouvoir de séduction étonnant… Et si dangereux…

Ryûga ne pu finalement plus lui résister, l'embrassant avec passion, remontant ses mains pour les plonger dans la chevelure soyeuse. Elle porta à son tour ses doigts au cou du jeune homme, jouant avec ses mèches d'épouvantail.

Tout en s'embrassant, ils se déplaçaient à travers la chambre, évitant de peu canapés, tables et tout le reste.

Rapidement, le chemisier de la jeune fille tomba sur le sol dans un frôlement doux. L en avait défait les boutons avec rapidité, comme s'il était impatient. Yukira ne comprenait plus grand-chose à la situation, pourtant, peu lui importait. Encore une fois, elle oubliait les raisons de sa peine…

Il la poussa contre le mur, dévorant ses lèvres avec passion, plaçant ses mains dans le dos de la demoiselle pour caresser la peau douce.

Elle était presque sûre de ce qui allait se passer. Elle ressentait les battements contre le torse du garçon plaqué contre elle.

Elle s'appliqua brièvement à défaire la légère ceinture de cuir, faisant choir la boucle pour n'embrasser que de plus belle le limier, reprenant son souffle entre deux baisers.

Il baissa le pantalon féminin, faisant éclater dans un violent craquement les boutons, découvrant le sous-vêtement blanc de la jeune fille. Elle se débarrassa de son jean d'un déhanchement, entortillant les cheveux du garçon autour de son index, fermant les yeux.

Il détacha un instant sa bouche de la sienne pour enlever son sweat, le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. Ses mains retrouvèrent automatiquement par la suite le chemin de la fermeture du soutien-gorge de la jeune fille.

L la désirait. En pleine lumière, il voulait lui faire l'amour avec passion et fougue, qu'elle s'en souvienne toute sa vie.

Il redressa sa colonne vertébrale, remuant pour enlever son jean.

Yukira émit un petit rire coquin et l'aida à se défaire de son vêtement, observant avec suspicion le caleçon bleu caché dessous.

Il haussa les épaules et détacha le soutien gorge par derrière, le faisant glisser sur les seins fermes jusqu'à terre.

Il lova ses lèvres dans le cou de la demoiselle, suçotant sa chaire comme un bonbon pour la rougir. Elle plaqua sa poitrine nue contre son torse, gémissant avec douceur. Elle le savait tout excité le petit détective, à travers son caleçon son membre se raidissant contre son bassin. Elle prit le visage de L entre ses mains, l'embrassant à nouveau, jouant avec sa langue :

- Yukira… Je ne suis pas très doué.. Avoua-t-il

- Et moi donc ! Ryûga, je t'aime…

De ses doigts, il souleva la culotte de tissu blanc, la baissant doucement tandis que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient. Il la fit tomber le long des jambes élancées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'échoue sur le parquet de la chambre :

- Si Watari revient ? S'enquit la jeune fille, rougissante

- Alors il arrivera ce qui devait arriver…

Il enleva avec impatience son caleçon, levant la cuisse de la demoiselle contre lui avec sûreté. Elle crispa ses lèvres, s'accrochant à son cou, sentant le membre l'effleurer quand il la pénétra. Sa voix se brisa alors dans un cri inattendu, surpris par la vague qui venait de la submerger. Ryûga ferma les yeux, débutant un lent va-et-vient sensibles, étudiant le corps de la jeune fille. Sa peau blanche se teinta de rougeurs et ses cheveux se plaquèrent à son visage crispé tandis que la sueur recouvrait sa chaire et celle de Yukira. Poussée contre le mur, cette dernière ondula du bassin pour mieux le sentir en elle. Il lui faisait un bien énorme…

Elle se serra contre lui, rejetant sa tête en arrière avec un long gémissement :

- L…

- Yukira…

Il accéléra progressivement ses gestes, heurtant le bassin de la jeune femme.

Malheureusement, on toqua à la porte. Action qui surprit le garçon, lui faisant avoir une réaction déplorable :

-…

Il se retira de l'organisme brûlant de la demoiselle, calmant son cœur et sa respiration pour enfiler rapidement ses vêtements :

- Va dans la chambre à côté… Ordonna-t-il en allant vers la porte

Toujours sous l'emprise du plaisir, Yukira tomba à terre, rassemblant ses fringues. Elle se releva, les jambes tremblantes, suivant le conseil du détective.

Arrivée dans la deuxième pièce, elle soupira, se laissant tomber sur le lit :

_Ryûga…_

A suivre…


	8. suspiscion

**En réponse à Ayu** : Merci beaucoup pour ce premier commentaire… Je sais que mon histoire n'est pas terrible (surtout le scénario) mais je l'ai surtout écrite pour garder un souvenir : comme je l'ai expliqué au début, toute cette histoire n'est qu'un rêve alors normal que L ou Light soient à côté de la plaque… Enfin, cette une fic très classique (je t'aime, mwa non plus), Yukira est intelligente sans l'être (forcément, c'est mwa qui l'ai inventée xDDD), au faîte, c'est kwa une Mary-Sue ?? J'imagine que c'est une héroïne qui sert à rien… Et ben ouais ! Yukira ne sert à rien, à part pleurnicher pour se faire accepter par L huhu ! Cette fic n'est pass psychologiquement et je m'en sers aussi pour m'entraîner car normalement j'écris toujours au présent alors ça ne fait pas de mal de changer un peu de temps pour une fois…Enfin si mon niveau en orthographe te satisfait, tant mieux . Et y'a aussi un autre truc, j'aimerai que toutes les fans de L se mettent à la place de Yukira, oui, je sais que c'est nulle comme excuse mais c'est comme ça… Par exemple, j'aimeraiiiiii trop une aventure avec L xDDD(par contre Light, eurk, eurk !). Il n'y aura rien de nouveau par rapport au manga, sauf que Yukira tirera des conclusions que Light trouve dans le manga (en claire, l'étudiante le remplace avec ses petites manies). J'espère avoir su t'éclairer et bonne soirée .

**Huitième pas :**

Affalée à plat ventre sur le lit, ses cheveux chatouillant ses reins encore frémissants, la jeune fille tenta de prendre ses aises.

Installée sur le futon de L dans une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité et bien sobre par rapport aux autres pièces, elle posa son menton sur ses mains. Son cœur se calmait peu à peu, reprenant aux battements doux. Son teint redevenait blanc, son sang pulsant dans les veines fines, son bas-ventre soulagé dans son appétit.

L avait été si surprenant encore une fois. Sous son flegme habituel, il cachait sûrement une face plus forte et si charismatique…

La façon rapide dont il l'avait prise contre le mur démontrait qu'il était sûr de lui, il ne croyait pas échouer. Mais après tout, qu'avait-il à craindre de celle qui se disait sa petite amie ?

Elle se lissa du bout des doigts les draps défaits. Depuis quand n'avait-il dormi ici ? Les tissus du lit arboraient cette rigidité commune aux matières textiles abandonnées depuis longtemps. Et il y avait aussi un parfum de vieillerie… Ainsi que ces vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins : pour preuve, un sweat blanc pendant sur une chaise, isolé. Et les jeans qui encombraient le parquet n'étaient sûrement pas là pour faire joli…

Elle soupira, déviant son regard sur les rideaux fermés. Elle pouvait partir si elle le souhaitait, retourner à l'université mais l'envie lui en manquait. Elle se sentait envahie d'une paresse incroyable, n'ayant qu'une envie : se prélasser dans cette chambre obscure… En écoutant la voix de L à travers la porte. Il discutait avec un vieil homme des affaires de crimes. Plus personne n'avait été tué depuis que Light avait été enfermé si elle comprenait bien. L'homme d'âge mûr s'emporta à cet instant, tempêtant contre le détective.

Yukira roula sur le dos, se redressant. Elle ramassa ses vêtements qu'elle avait jetés dans la pièce, les enfilant avec lenteur, le regard obscurcit. Elle chercha son sac, ne sachant plus où elle l'avait mis :

- Zut, il doit être dans le salon, et dire que je comptais rentrer discrétement… Pfffu… Désolée Ryûga…

Elle s'avança vers la porte et l'entrouvrit doucement, glissant un œil dans l'entrebâillure : quatre personnes, dont L, étaient présentes, à visionner l'écran de surveillance.

Prenant son souffle, la jeune fille entra dans le salon, gardant sa contenance. Les policiers tournèrent vivement la tête vers elle :

- Je ne fais que passer. S'excusa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil au pied duquel était tombé le petit sac à main

- Ryuzaaki, qui est cette jeune fille ? Chercha à s'informer le vieux chef

- La nouvelle personne qui va travailler avec nous dans la cellule de crise : Yukira. Le renseigna Ryûga, mordillant son pouce

- Euh… Ben… Oui… Balbutia la demoiselle en serrant son sac contre elle

- Chef Asashi… Se présenta le vieil homme

- Matsui…

- Et Aibara…

- Enchantée… Termina l'étudiante en pinçant les lèvres

- Bien, tu veux rentrer Yukira ? Questionna L en s'installant sur un fauteuil

- Je crois que je vais retourner à l'université en effet…

- Yu…Kira, que pensez-vous pour votre part de l'enquête ? Interrogea Asashi calmement (comme la bière Oo ???)

Il joignit les mains sur son poitrail, resserrant rapidement sa cravate :

- Qu'elle est utile. Light Yagami a bien sûr des chances d'être Kira mais aussi de ne pas l'être. Contrairement à ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, à toi Ryuzaaki, il n'y a vraiment pas de preuves concrètes que Light soit le meurtrier. Il faudrait le prendre en plein acte.

- Pourtant, depuis que le fils de chef Asashi est enfermé, on n'a pas recensé de nouveaux meurtres. Intervint Matsui

- Kira n'est pas si bête, il a du prévoir une parade…

- Mais si tout prouvait que Light n'est pas Kira, que vas-tu faire Ryuzaaki ? Tu n'as pas l'air prêt d'en démordre. Rétorqua la jeune fille

- Ce n'est qu'un suspect potentiel dont le pourcentage de culpabilité augmente sans cesse.

- N'oublions pas que c'est Light lui-même qui a demandé à être mit sous clé pour que tous les soupçons contre lui s'évanouissent. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas encore prêt d'être le cas. Remarqua Aibara

-…

- Pourquoi restes-tu si silencieux Ryuzaaki ?

- Je vous laisse juste exposer vos théories.

- Toujours aussi étrange. Marmonna le dénommé Matsui, levant les yeux au plafond joliment éclairé

L, assit sur un fauteuil de teinture rayée, ramena ses jambes contre lui plus fermement, observant chacun des rares gestes de Misa Amane à l'écran. Elle ne se décidait pas à avouer qu'elle était le deuxième Kira alors que tout ramenait à sa culpabilité. Précédemment, elle était restée muette, tandis que maintenant elle déversait tant de paroles incorrectes.

_Me, a pervers ?!_

Dans ces instants précieux de réflexion, L en oubliait presque où il était, n'écoutant plus les conversations, seulement pour se concentrer sur l'objet de ses pensées, de son enquête. Première fois qu'il risque sa vie dans une telle affaire mais pour une recherche dangereuse, un bon détective. C'est ce qu'ils avaient dit en haut lieu….

Et ils avaient eu raison…

Misa se débattait, attachée à une chaise, un bandeau sur les yeux. Elle le traitait de Stalker. Sans aucune raison apparente…

Elle ne finissait pas de provoquer des interrogations chez le détective qui glissa contre son palais une sucette prise sur la table la plus proche, la léchant pensivement. Goût citron encore. Yukira ne réagissait plus, fixant la scène. Asashi haussa un sourcil :

- Au bout de combien de temps, selon toi Ryuzaaki, mon fils sera-t-il disculpé ? Sollicita-t-il

Pour toute réponse, Ryûga appuya sur un nouveau bouton, allumant un deuxième écran montrant Light assit dans une cellule. Seul. Étalé contre le banc en hauteur, il restait sombrement méditatif, vêtu de vêtements noirs :

- Alors Light, es-tu Kira ? Sens-tu un changement ?

Le garçon leva à peine la tête :

- Je crois bien que…

-… ?

- Ryuzaaki, peux-tu m'enfermer aussi ? Réclama Asashi, semblant perdre son contrôle

- Hum…

- Ryûga, je vais rentrer. On se voit plus tard. Je n'ai pas envie d'être mêlée à cela. Monsieur Asashi est un père. Il vaudrait mieux, même si je n'ai pas d'ordre à te donner, l'éloigner du site. Il sait sûrement garder son calme mais à le voir…

Elle lança au policier un regard méfiant, se préparant à partir. Elle sourit intérieurement, se dépêchant au côté de Ryûga pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les cheveux :

- A plus tard !

- Oui…

Il secoua son imposante chevelure en bataille, replaçant ses mèches dans un autre ordre. Matsui écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur. Bon, Ryuzaaki qui avait parlé de n'être connu de personne, jouait à présent les jolis cœurs. C'en était presque risible. Le plus grand limier du monde… avec un génie féminin. Cela ne manque guère d'ironie.

Le policier tordit sa bouche en une moue insolente lorsqu'il observa la fille partir. Elle avait une excellente capacité d'analyse, comme Light et L. Mais, si c'était elle Kira ?

Encore une fois, Matsui s'exposait mentalement une théorie qu'il avait préparée au hasard, sans preuve, sans rien, juste en contemplant. D'ailleurs, d'après lui, L était un cas social. Et il ne pouvait être en couple autrement qu'avec une personne intelligente. Cela pouvait être une manœuvre de Kira pour se rapprocher de lui. De plus, elle connaissait aussi Light. Tout cela pouvait être le fruit d'un esprit machiavélique car il ne faisait aucun doute que Kira est dérangé, depuis le temps, il est comédien par la même occasion. Le premier meurtrier veut la mort de L et il a besoin de savoir le nom et le visage. Il connaît déjà sa face sûrement.

Matsuda gratta son menton, son hypothèse se vérifiait. Cette Yukira, si elle était vraiment avec L, l'aurait embrassé passionnément. Hors, à part le baiser sur les cheveux, elle n'a rien fait d'autre. Cela démontre une certaine froideur à son égard. Mais que faisait-elle alors dans la chambre ? Une sieste peut-être…

Enfin, Matsui sourit, remarquant la porte qui se fermait derrière la jeune fille. Visage d'ange pour cerveau de démon, il devait prévenir Ryuzaaki et lui-même prouvera qu'il a raison…

Il resta debout à la gauche du détective, étudiant du regard l'écran :

- Ryuzaaki, cette fille est bizarre. Tu devrais t'en méfier. Commença-t-il

- … Explique…

- Et bien…

Yukira marchait dans les rues, muette. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de demander un taxi. Vu l'heure, elle arriverait facilement au deuxième cours de l'après-midi, mathématiques appliquées des ressources. Rien de mieux pour se changer les idées qu'un bon vieux cours de théologie.

Elle prit son portable, composant le numéro de Maïko :

- Maï ?

- Muchi, muchi ? Nasilla la voix à l'autre bout du fil

- C'est Yuki…

- Où étais-tu ? On t'a cherchée avec Rui mais tu n'étais nulle part !

- Normal… J'étais avec Ryûga.

- A l'hôtel ou quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas si loin de la réalité…

- Aller, racontes-moi tout !

- Tout à l'heure d'accord ? Je retourne à Tôô là. J'te dirai en mathématiques appliquées des ressources.

- Mais Monsieur Yamada n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Où as-tu donc la tête ? Je me suis inquiété quand je t'ai su absente mais visiblement tout va bien. Tu t'es réconciliée avec Ryu-san ?

- Il est venu me chercher à l'université.

- Un vrai gentelman ! T'en as de la chance ! Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien avoir un petit copain comme le tien.

- Sauf que tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes dans une conversation avec lui…

- Je suis si bête que ça pour toi Yuki ?

- Je me moque de toi Maïko, si t'étais peu intelligente, tu ne serai pas mon amie.

- Toi et ta super ironie…

- J'saaaaaaaaaais bien

- Enfin, dépêche-toi !

- Bien sûr qu'on en reparlera, bye.

Dans le bâtiment de l'université, Maïko raccrocha avec un joyeux sourire. Tout n'allait pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, mais l'amitié qui régnait entre elles continuerait à être conservé…

Yukira augmenta le rythme de sa marche, une moue délicate sur son visage qui poussait plusieurs jeunes hommes à se retourner. Une telle expression absorbée ne pouvait qu'appartenir à une étudiante.

Elle détourna son regard des boutiques qui passaient devant elle, contemplative. Yukira… Son nom comportait cette particule orthographique qui faisait tant réfléchir Ryûga… Kira…

Déjà une lourde pression s'écrasait sur ses frêles épaules, lui imposant plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit au détective était totalement aberrant, il a du s'en rendre compte.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval, cheminant d'un bon pas dans les rues bondées de Tokyo.

Le ciel pollué de la capitale semblait bien bas ce jour-là, devenant peu à peu ténébreux et présageant une mauvaise nuit.

Yukira osait à peine le regarder, arrivant au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche devant Tôô. Elle pénétra sur le campus avec quiétude :

- Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki !!! S'écria Mïko en se jetant à son cou

- Maï…

- Tu as mangé ?

- Merci de prendre autant soin de moi…

- Sh'uis ta deuxième tête. Viens !

L'étudiante crispa ses ongles sur son sac, suivant son amie lorsque celle-ci la lâcha…

**A suivre…**


	9. regrets

**Neuvième pas : Regrets…**

Du bout de la fourchette, Yukira titilla ses spaghettis. En face d'elle, Maïko Ogawa, jolie jeune fille au visage rond et amical, inspira un grand coup, tournant son regard sombre vers Rui. L'étudiante détourna la tête et plongea ses couverts dans son plat :

- Vu ton air macabre, je suppose que tu n'as pas faim Yuki… Commença-t-elle d'un ton doux

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis juste un peu pensive.

- Beaucoup tu veux dire ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi ! Intervint Maï en approchant son verre de ses lèvres

- Maïko a raison sur ce point-là Yukira. Nous sommes amies depuis le collège, tu dois nous dire ce qui se passe. Je ne crois pas que c'est comme ça depuis notre entrée à Tôô. Quatre mois déjà et on dirait que tu disparais…

- Ah, l'amour… Elle est sacrément atteinte. Si être avec Ryû-kun lui fait un tel effet, je n'ose pas imaginer comment elle serait si elle était avec une idole télé.

- Je n'ai pas d'idole Télé. Répondit simplement la demoiselle, avec un air absorbé

- En cours, tu n'écoutes plus rien. Tu es obsédée par lui ! Cela n'est plus possible Yuki !

- J'en suis consciente, mais je l'aime et c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai peur qu'il s'éloigne de moi à cause de… certaines obligations. Je ne sais même pas s'il m'aime réellement. Je ne sais rien de lui, juste qu'il est très intelligent.

Elle tapota du bout des doigts sur la table :

- J'attends je ne sais quoi…

- Tu attends tu ne sais quoi et nous deux on reste là pour te soutenir alors que tu ne nous racontes rien ! Tu es injuste Yukira ! S'emporta Rui

- Moi, injuste ?! Mais moi, j'attends ! J'attends !! Répliqua son amie en retour, haussant d'un ton

Des étudiants se retournèrent, étonné par tant de « violence ». Les deux jeunes filles bouillaient intérieurement à cause de l'autre, énervées et Maïko ne pu que dire pour calmer les esprits :

- Calmez-vous les filles… Yukira, si Ryûga t'énerves tant et qu'il ne te comble pas, tu n'as qu'à le quitter. Il faut que tu comprennes que nous nous faisons du souci pour toi. Tu n'es plus du tout celle que l'on connaissait. Rui a raison sur ce point-là, tu es têtue vraiment. Tu refuses de te cacher que…

- Que quoi ??! J'ai couché avec lui les filles mais je ne sais pas, je suis perdue !

Rui crispa les poings, se laissant aller contre la banquette :

- Alors tu es piégée, pieds et poignets liés ? A cause d'un géni ? Sérieusement, tu me déçois…

Elle soupira, repoussant son assiette :

- Pour l'amour de Dieu Yukira. Reprends-toi…

- Je ne peux pas… S'excusa l'étudiante

- Maïko, j'vais fumer. Vous avez combien d'heures de libre maintenant ?

- Deux heures normalement.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns se leva, repassant nerveusement les plies de sa jupe. Elle prit son sac avant de lancer un regard mesuré à Yukira. Elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes effilées, ainsi que son briquet, se préparant à aller dehors. La tension la faisait trembler et elle passa une main sur son visage :

- Penses-y Yukira. Rajouta-t-elle, sortant du périmètre de la banquette jusqu'à rejoindre l'allée centrale de la petite cafétéria

Elle s'éloigna lentement, tandis que Yukira baissa les yeux sur ses spaghettis refroidis. Elle n'avait plus faim ces derniers temps. Les examens pour passer en deuxième année approchaient dangereusement et elle ne se sentait pas prête.

Finalement, Rui n'avait pas tort : elle était obsédée par Ryûga, L, Ryuzaaki. Il avait peut-être confiance en elle, malgré le fait qu'il ne lui ai pas avoué son prénom. Quel patronyme pourrait convenir à un garçon comme lui ? Yukira, avec un doux sourire, se dit qu'Haku lui irait plutôt bien, ou alors Akira. Quelque chose aux consonances dures, comme Rei, Negi. Pour un garçon à l'aspect fragile, une appellation finalement douce. Mais elle ne connaissait pas sa nationalité. Il pouvait être anglais, ce qui faisait démentir ses traits asiatiques. Cette peau blanche, ces mèches fines, ces yeux effilés, il ne pouvait qu'être japonais mais suivant ses lieux de vies précédant, son teint pâle pouvait être aussi du à l'absence de soleil. Alors du Sud ou du Nord ?

Yukira n'en avait aucune idée…

Maïko finit de manger en silence, n'osant parler à son amie qui paraissait ailleurs, complètement dans ses rêves :

- Hum… Et c'était bien avec Ryû-kun ? Hasarda-t-elle

- Et bien… Je ne te dirai pas ! Déclara la jeune fille avec un charmant sourire

- Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ???!

- Parce que voyons. C'est privé enfin…

Elle se munit d'une brosse prise dans son sac, la passant longuement dans ses cheveux :

- J'espère que tu sauras te guérir de lui Yukira… Moi, je me sens triste à te voir ainsi dépendante…

- En quoi cela te regarde ?!

- Il pourrait t'arriver de mauvaises choses si tu continues ainsi.

- Par exemple ?

- Il n'a pas l'air très fiable, géni peut-être, mais pas fiable, un peu tordu. Je ne prétends pas connaître la raison de ton amour pour lui… Néanmoins, c'est mauvais… Mauvais…

- Ca y est ? T'as fini de croire que t'as raison ? Toi, Rui, vous faites tout pour casser mon bonheur !

Elle se redressa brusquement, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait encore raison. Ryûga n'était pas comme les autres et ne le serait jamais. Sans écouter les explications empressées de l'étudiante, Yukira se rua hors de la cafétéria, cachant d'une main ses larmes.

Elle avait tout simplement honte de se comporter ainsi…

**A suivre…**

En réponse à :

**Hakushaku Cain : **Hum… J'ai trouvé un défaut à Yukira, elle n'est pas assez sûre d'elle. Merci pour le « tu as du talent », ça me fait plaisir. Euh… Pour moi, elle n'est pas tellement Mary-Sue mais c'est ma vision perso après…

**Ayu : ** Ba, Yukira ne me ressemble pas du tout oO. J'pense que ça peut les intéresser sans en être tout à fait sûr donc sorry.

**Love Chocolat : **Si c'est aussi rapide, c'est déjà parce que ça sort d'un rêve et de deux parce que le dénouement sera plutôt rapide aussi… Histoire de ne pas avoir une fic qui tienne trop en haleine


	10. encore une suite

( Haha, alors vous y avez cru à la fausse fin, bande de canaillous ? xD Bon, j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi… Mais voilà the véritabeul End, yes ! Et bien plus joyeuse en plus, alors arrêtez de tirer une gueule de six mètres de long derrière l'ordi (comment j'ai deviné que vous faisiez cette tête ??? oO euh… secret ! xD). Bref, j'avais pas prévu de faire de 11éme chapitre, mais, en lisant vos commentaires, je me suis dis que ce serait bête de vous laisser ainsi sur votre faim, non pas que ma fanfic mérite le prix Goncourt )

**Chapitre Onze, the last one : Fin heureuse pour les protagonistes aveuglés par les sentiments (et je préviens que je ne connais pas du tout la fin de Deatrh Note, je n'ai que le scénario à partir du tome 6 )**

- Pfff, elle est vraiment kinder Yuki. Soupira Maïko dans le combiné du téléphone portable qu'elle tenait collé contre son oreille

Elle enroula une mèche de cheveux noirs autour de son index, écoutant en silence son interlocutrice :

- Ce que veut dire kinder ? Et bien, c'est comme les choco européens, tu sais, les petits œufs avec des surprises dedans ? A l'intérieur, c'est blanc, à l'extérieur, c'est brun. Yuki est ainsi, brune de cheveux mais blonde de cerveau… Comment ça, j e ne devrais pas piquer les blagues à la con européenne ?! Raaaah, au moins c'est original, non ?... Ah bon ? D'accord. En attendant, elle est où ?... Ba, j'suis toujours à la cafét', c'est bientôt le reprise des cours je crois et Yukira est sûrement, encore, allée se cacher dans les toilettes de Tôô. Je sais qu'elles sont propres, mais à ce point-là… Bon, on se voit après Rui ? Hum… Okay, suki.. Ai shiteru . Oui, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.

Elle raccrocha discrètement, et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour Yuki. Dés que cette dernière avait le cafard, la voilà qui allait se cacher dans les toilettes, et ce n'était pas très hygiénique. Jusqu'à là, Maï n'avait rien osé lui dire, mais cela suffisait ! Elle allait voir Ryu-kun de ce pas, pour s'expliquer avec lui !

Elle fronça les sourcils, reprit son portable en main et recomposa le numéro de l'étudiante amoureuse :

- Mochi, mochi, c'est Maï. Arrête de pleurnicher et passes-moi le numéro de Ryu-kun… Non, je ne vais pas l'engueuler, je veux juste mettre quelque chose au point avec lui… Yukira, si tu ne me passes pas tout de suite ce numéro, j'appelle l'asile. Tu es complètement toquée depuis que tu l'as rencontré et je n'aime pas ça. Tu veux réussir tes études, oui ou non ?... Ah, j'en étais sûre… Merci, à tout à l'heure.

Et elle referma sèchement le clapet de son motorola. Elle fixa un court instant les breloques qui pendaient sur la coque, jouant du bout des doigts avec un mini kitty en kimono à fleurs. A entendre Yukira, c'était déjà la fin du monde. Elle pleurait trop en ce moment, elle finirait par se dessécher, comme une fleur qui a passé son temps. Bien que la comparaison soit poétique, elle était lugubre, et Maïko frissonna en repensant à la voix de son amie, entrecoupée de sanglots puissants. Elle préférait ne pas imaginer dans quel état elle était. Parce que la dépendance dans laquelle elle était plongée ne pourrait que la faire souffrir.

Elle se redressa, glissa le portable dans la poche arrière de son jean, et prit le magazine qu'elle avait posé devant elle. En première page, les gros titres annonçaient que les meurtres de Kira s'étaient arrêtés. D'un côté, la jeune fille pouvait en être contente, même si ce n'était pas le premier de ses soucis. Elle avait toujours été anti-Kira. Cette homme, ou cette femme, qui tuait, restait contre nature. Il faisait souffrir inutilement, et selon elle, il faisait tout ça pour attirer l'attention. S'il voulait vraiment purger le monde de ses méfaits, il aurait été plus discret…

Elle roula le journal, pour le glisser dans sa pochette. Reprenant son portable, elle composa le numéro que Yukira lui avait donné. Elle comptait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec cet homme, qui venait déjà si peu en cours. Il y eut trois tonalités avant que l'on décroche et Maï reconnut aisément le timbre fatigué de la voix :

- Ryû-kun ? J'ai à te parler. Attaqua-t-elle la première

- Du calme s'il te plaît. Qui est-ce ?

- Maïko Ogawa, de l'université de Tôô. Je suis une amie proche de Yukira, tu as du nous voir plusieurs fois ensembles et…

- Non. La coupa-t-il

- Quoi non ?

- Je ne vous ai pas vu souvent ensembles…

- D'accord, mais ça, c'était parce qu'elle était tout le temps à baver sur toi. Bref, je voudrais d'ailleurs avoir une discussion avec toi à ce propos. Aurais-tu un moment à m'accorder ?

- Pas pour l'instant…

- Il faut prendre rendez-vous ? Ironisa la jeune étudiante, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres

- …

- Ryûga, j'ai une option. On se retrouve ce soir à la cafét' de Tôô, okay ? Si Yukira se suicide se sera ta faute, si tu ne viens pas.

- Parce qu'elle veut se suicider ?

Maïko crut discerner une touche d'incertitude dans la voix du limier :

- Non, c'est n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais ce serait bête qu'elle y pense. Alors, ce soir à 18heures à la cafét', d'accord ?

- T'es bizarre toi.

- Pfff, et toi alors ?

Elle tira la langue, sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas le garçon en face de lui. Cependant, le ton qu'il prenait l'énervait. Bizarre, elle ? On voit bien qu'il ne s'est jamais regardé dans une glace lui.

Elle lui raccrocha au nez, avec la mystérieuse assurance qu'il viendrait. En attendant, elle regarda sa montre, il fallait bien aller en cours, et il ne faudrait pas compter sur la présence de Yukira.

Elle alla directement dans l'auditorium, où le professeur, Mme.Hana, se trouvait déjà, appuyée contre son bureau :

- Madame Hana ? Yukira Hideki ne viendra pas cet après-midi je pense. Indiqua l'étudiante

- Ah, et pourquoi donc Mademoiselle Ogawa ?

- Elle a eut un malaise, et elle est rentrée chez elle.

- Et bien, j ne lui dirai rien, mais il faudrait éviter de tomber malade. Les études sont importantes, et si elle ne vient pas, sa place sera donnée à un autre…

- Enfin, elle est arrivée troisième à la session, elle peut bien se le permettre !

- Je suis désolée, mais il faut toujours arriver plus haut ! Fin de la discussion, allez vous asseoir.

Le visage rougi par la honte, Maïko alla s'installer à sa place habituelle. Durant l'heure qui suivit, elle écouta à peine le cours, révisant son jugement sur ce qui se passait. Cette course au meilleur était aberrante, complètement sans sens ! Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Pour sa part, elle rêvait juste de finir ses études, de se trouver un travail sympa et un gentil mari. Elle n'avait pas de rêves de grandeur mais quand quelqu'un avait des capacités, comme Ryûga, ce Light Yagami, ou encore Yukira, il fallait les utiliser jusqu'à la corde. C'est cette morale qu'on retient dans ce pays pourri par la mentalité du vainqueur :

- C'est vraiment kinder… Murmura-t-elle, surveillant du coin de l'œil la montre

Heureusement pour elle, l'après-midi passa vite, entre les cours de juridiction et la psychologie interne de la souris. Elle resta tête baissée, à prendre des notes, les boucles sombres de ses cheveux tombant harmonieusement sur son visage. Nerveusement, elle mâchonna l'ongle de son pouce, pensive. Ces derniers temps, comme plusieurs étudiants, elle ne prenait plus de plaisir dans son travail. La psychologie interne de la souris n'était pas vraiment ce qui la passionnait. Enfin, elle devait se montrer heureuse de son sort, elle avait tout de même été acceptée il y a déjà plusieurs mois dans une université des plus prestigieuses. Mais, le rêve n'avait plus de fond…

Lorsque la cloche habituelle sonna les six coups de la fin des cours, elle se leva lentement, rangea ses affaires, et se dirigea comme une automate vers la cafét'. Elle se sentait fébrile, comment Ryûga allait-il réagir à tout cela ? Elle lui faisait confiance, juste parce que Yukira le désirait fortement. En voici une qui est vraiment amoureuse, pensa Maïko.

Elle s'installa à une table, puis demanda un café noir sans sucre. Son interlocuteur n'était pas encore arrivé, et elle fut prise d'un doute. En réalité, il ne lui avait rien promis. Allait-il prendre la peine de s'expliquer lui-même ? Il devait être occupé, il n'avait pas pu venir. Affligée, la demoiselle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, lorsque soudain quelqu'un se mit en face d'elle. Elle leva le regard, capta celui, ennuyé, du jeune limier. Il était réellement là, arrivé, certes, en retard, mais bien présent. Et toujours vêtu de son sweat blanc, de son jean… Comme par magie d'ailleurs. Maïko lui adressa un sourire rassuré, auquel il ne répondit pas. Vexée, elle choisit de prendre la parole la première :

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'allais pas venir…

- Moi aussi… Désolé pour le retard à ce propos. Je suis d'abords aller passer ma commande.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, une serveuse déposa devant lui un plateau débordant de friandises en tout genre. Sous les yeux écarquillés de Maïko, le jeune homme déballa un bonbon et l'engloutit :

- C'est bon pour le cortex le sucre. Assura-t-il

- Une telle quantité astronomique… Tu dois beaucoup réfléchir alors.

- On peut dire ça… Hum… Alors, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Tu m'as fait venir pour me parler de Yukira, c'est cela ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Pas grand-chose, mais tu lui as fait quoi ??? Tu as mis ta XXX dans XXX en faisant XXX ??? (Censuré xD)

- Excuse-moi, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ?

- T'as couché avec elle, avoue !

-… hum… oui.

Il lécha sensuellement un énième bonbon pris sur le plateau, avec des mines de petit chat joueur :

- Certes. Elle est toute choquée. Tu comptes faire quoi pour la suite ?

- Pfff, elle est mignonne… Comme Misa-misa, mais elle, elle est avec Light !

- Hey, tu vas arrêter de te foutre de moi ?! J'te demande juste si c'est solide pour toi, parce qu'elle est vachement amoureuse de toi et elle risque d'en souffrir. C'est toi qui l'a foutu hors de chez toi ?

- Non, elle est sortie toute seule…

- Bon, mon gars, t'arrêtes de bouffer n'importe comment et tu m'écoutes ! Dans trois mois, il y a les partiels. Si Yukira ne se reprend pas d'ici-là, elle risque de tout ficher en l'air. Et échouer à Tôô, c'est fatal.

- Dans trois mois, j'aurai fini l'affaire…

- Certes, mais t'as intérêt à essayer de la rassurer, pigé ?

-…

- Aller, je file, sinon je vais rater mon bus. J'espère pour toi que t'as compris, sinon on va te faire une tête au carré avec Rui !

Fière d'elle-même, Maïko se redressa et partit hors de la cafétéria, sans un regard en arrière :

- Je crois qu'elle a oublié de payer son café. Remarqua l'une des serveuses

- C'est bon, je payerais pour elle. Répondit L

Il suça pensivement une sucette à la fraise, le regard vague. Il ne pensait précisément à rien, mais l'enquête avançait, les preuves de la culpabilité de Light étaient établies. Ne manquait plus que son aveu. Ils avaient fait un grand pas en avant…

Ryû-kun prit son portable et composa le numéro de Matsui…

**A suivre (xS)**


	11. intèrméde

(Bouhouou, la mort de L chéwiii m'a fait pleurer TT mais j'ai décidé de ne pas suivre la trame du manga dans ma fic…)

**Chapitre 12 – Yu…Kira (ne sert à rien x3):**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés (pour les mesures à la valeur du manga : death note chapitre 35) depuis que Light avait été arrêté. Il croupissait dans sa prison dorée, ses yeux s'allumant de temps à autre d'un intérêt significatif. Derrière son ordinateur, L l'observant avec patience :

- Non. S'il n'y a plus de victimes, c'est parce que tu es Kira. Souffla-t-il dans le micro, une cuillère de glace calée dans l'une de ses joues maigres

Le détective baissa les yeux sur sa soucoupe vide et poussa un soupir désolé, comme s'il espérait le retour soudain de la friandise disparue. Mais évidement, le verre précieux resta désespérément désempli de toute chose. Aussi, le jeune homme d'humeur sombre le repoussa avec calme, concentrant ses pensées sur Light, affalé en travers de sa cellule :

- Inutile de mentir. Murmura à nouveau le détective

Sûr de son affaire, il était hors de question qu'il change de piste. D'après lui, Light était LE coupable, malgré leurs liens affectifs, et pour cela, il avait tout mis de côté : ses études quelque peu décalées et celle qui était censée être sa petite amie. Enfin, posons-nous la question, Ryuzaki pouvait-il ressentir de quelconques sentiments à l'égard de la délicieuse étudiante ? La réponse ne semblait bien sûr pas évidente ; son hyperactivité lui évitant trop de tracas sentimentaux. Néanmoins, il avait fini par réellement s'attacher à la jeune femme, si ce n'était par amour, c'était plus par affection. Il ne ressentait aucune honte à ce sentiment étrange, qu'il essayait d'analyser lors de ses rares instants de liberté. Il fallait avouer que tout son temps était concentré sur Light. Light et ses mystères. Light et ses prétendus meurtres.

Parfois, L se plaisait à se définir lui-même, dans le secret de son esprit, comme une machine à penser. Alors la dernière question subsistait : que valait-il en terme d'humain ?

A des kilomètres de ces problèmes, Yukira se torturait, encore et toujours, l'esprit, telle une Sakura réelle. Deux mois de plus où elle n'avait aperçu Ryuzaki qu'en entendant sa voix lassée au téléphone. La passion, la vraie, prenait alors tout son sens lorsque, seule dans sa chambre, elle pleurait le soir. Seulement, elle avait réussi à se reprendre. Grace au jeune homme évidemment…

Il y avait deux mois de cela, Ryuzaki l'avait appelée pour lui conseiller d'être prudente, assidue. Dans sa bouche, ces mots sonnaient faux, mais Yukira s'en était contentée. Elle se doutait bien que Maïko, après lui avoir soutiré le numéro, avait du appelé le jeune homme, afin de tirer quelques affaires au clair. Inconsciemment, Yukira ressentait une honte infinie à être ainsi protégée par ses amies. Cependant, qu'aurait-elle pu y faire elle-même ? Elle se perdait de plus en plus, mais elle tentait d'accrocher un sourire assuré à ses lèvres délicates. Avec les jours, les semaines, de grands cernes, si semblables à ceux du détective, s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux sombres. La nuit, le souvenir l'empêchait de dormir et elle occupait son esprit à travailler. Elle parvenait ainsi à détourner l'attention de ses cauchemars, des mauvais rêves qui se peuplaient de sang et de « Kira ». D'ailleurs, les meurtres avaient repris, mais elle ne suivait plus l'affaire que d'une oreille. Ces « gamineries », pour elle qui pouvait prétendre connaître la vérité, ne l'intéressaient plus. Les mois passés dans une sorte d'angoisse hystérique l'avaient rendue hautaine et quelque peu méprisante. « Et s'il me revoyait, » Se surprenait-elle souvent à penser, « que dirait-il ? Est-ce qu'il sourira de mon apparence si décalée par rapport à la sienne ? Est-ce qu'il m'expliquera longuement que… » Et elle souriait, sa joie ravivée l'espace d'un instant par le souvenir d'un après-midi. Odeur de friandises, rictus discrets, secrets confiés, sensation de sa peau blême contre la sienne, frottement doux de ses mèches. Non, elle n'aurait jamais voulu échanger ses souvenirs, bien qu'ils soient d'un commun !

L ne souriait pas, L pensait trop mais elle se persuadait, elle voulait le croire, qu'elle était le seul à connaître ses sourires. L'envie de le voir tournait à la triste obsession. Maïko se retenait de grimacer lorsque son amie, jadis si enthousiasmée, se perdait en éloges d'un personnage sûrement secondaire et disparu depuis longtemps. « Ah, Yuki… Tu vas me faire pleurer. » Et sur ce point-là, elle ne mentait pas. Cet amour dévoué que l'étudiante vouait à son détective la désespérait. C'était un sentiment de série B, du genre de celui que Juliette ressent pour son Roméo… Mais ces choses n'ont jamais existé, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aussi cherchait à se persuader de ce qu'elle pensait être la vérité. Les amours éternels n'existent pas, à part dans les romans, et surtout pas envers un autiste tel que Ryuzaki. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait plus son amie :

- Pourquoi lui ? Il n'est pas comme les autres.

- Oui, il est spécial… Répondait généralement Yukira, sans s'épancher sur le sujet

Rui, de son côté, avait abandonné la partie. Pour sa part, elle incarnait le parti opposé à Maïko : elle croyait aux amours de Roméo & Juliette. Seulement, que ça arrive à Yukira, elle n'y aurait jamais pensé et cela la perturbait quelque peu. Son affection envers la jeune fille ne changeait pas et elle lui tapotait gentiment la tête « Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? Ca n'arrive à rien une fille amoureuse. » Soupirait-elle, amusée par la situation

Et toujours, au final, la réponse de Yukira restait la même : « Ne vous en faites pas, je m'occupe de tout et je sais m'occuper de moi. » Les deux étudiantes de Tôô se dévisageaient, mais finissaient par hausser les épaules. Si elle disait que ça allait, c'était que c'est effectivement le cas. Pourtant, L se faisait attendre, enfermé dans son immeuble. Yukira se disait que ce n'était rien, qu'il allait sûrement vite finir, sans même une pensée émue pour Light peut-être injustement enfermé.

Un jour, il viendra me chercher ! Songea-t-elle, le soir venu, allongée sur son lit

[54eme jour de détention

Son portable sonna brutalement dans la poche de son jean et elle s'empressa de décrocher :

- Yuki à l'appareil !

- Ah, c'est Ryuzaki. Je voulais te demander un service.

- Tout ce que tu veux !

- Yukira, la preuve de l'innocence de Light a été prononcée mais désormais nous sommes reliés par des menottes.

- Il est innocent ?!

- Oui, enfin… Cet après-midi, il compte aller faire une promenade en ville avec Misa-misa.

- La Misa-Misa ?!

- Oui !

- Kyaaaaaaa ! C'est une vraie star et… et ??

- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous accompagner. J'aimerai éviter de me retrouver seul entre eux deux.

- Ce sera avec plaisir Ryuga !

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il raccrocha et se tourna vers son compagnon d'infortune, qui détaillait avec mépris le faible lien métallique qui les reliait (sûrement avec l'intention de le couper le soir même au rasoir xD c'est un délinquant Light) :

- Yukira Hideki va venir avec nous. Après tout, il n'y a pas de raison que…

- Fais comme tu veux Ryuzaki. Le coupa immédiatement le jeune homme, lui décochant un coup d'œil mesuré en coin

L haussa les épaules et glissa entre ses lèvres minces un sucre d'orge. Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Il n'avait jamais eu encore l'occasion d'observer Light en direct dans une situation réelle et… il devait bien l'admettre ; se retrouver avec Yukira, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas aussi hystérique que Misa, lui faisait un certain effet. Il leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant les regards amourachés que lui lançait si souvent la jeune fille. A qui les dédiait-elle vraiment ? Au Ryuga qu'elle avait rencontré à Tôô ? Au détective qu'elle avait aperçu dans l'hôtel ? Ou tout simplement à l' « humain » qu'il pensait être ?

Il se redressa, entraînant Light dans son mouvement. L'étudiant ne pu se contrôler et poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa colonne vertébrale heurta le mur opposé :

- Ah, désolé, Light. J'étais dans mes pensées. Remarqua L, le regard amorphe

Il suçota longuement sa friandise, et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui ouvrait sur le panorama étendu de Tokyo. Son yeux errèrent sur les toits de la capitale japonaise, tandis que Light, discret, s'accoudait à l'un des piliers soutenant le plafond :

- Oui, cela risque d'être amusant. Répéta le détective, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres

**A suivre…**

(wi, je sais que c'est peut-être plus court que les chapitres précédents mais celui-là tient un peu lieu d'intermède entre la déclaration de Maïko et la libération de Light. Je tenais à résumer le tout sans en faire des tonnes. En même temps, le prochain chapitre se révèle plutôt alléchant, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà, chers lecteurs… Je vous laisse sur ce ! N'hésitez pas réwiewer, ça fait toujours plaisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir x3)


	12. au regret de

Un manque d'intérêt pour cette fic me pousse à l'abandonner. J'ai reçu certaines critiques et je suis bien évidement forcée de me rallier à ces points de vue, cependant, je ne blâme personne et cette décision reste la mienne. Seulement, comme Yukira est, chacun ainsi que chacune a du s'en rendre compte, une « Mary-Sue », je me suis demandée quel était l'intérêt réel à continuer à mettre ainsi en ligne une fic inutile et que je continue environs tous les trois mois. C'est pourquoi je vous préviens dés maintenant qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitres 12…

Néanmoins, mon attention a été attirée par d'autres personnages de DN (Mello, Near, ainsi que, toujours, L) et je pense commencer dés que possible une nouvelle fanfiction sur l'un, ou un couple, de ces personnages.

Agréablement vôtre,

Miss Inuzuka (et merchi à tous ceux qui jusqu'à là m'ont laissé des commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup aidée à avancer.)

Edit : Je pense faire une fic sur un séjour probable de L à l'orphelinat de Wammy. Mais il y aurait rencontré Mella et Near… Le reste est à développer mais c'est une idée de base. Elle a été postée sous le titre de "Le destin de Lawliet'. Allez lire si vous avez du temps .


End file.
